


【鸣佐】【江户AU】《河豚味》BY青木

by Bluewood



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 36,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewood/pseuds/Bluewood
Summary: cp：武士鸣人x花魁佐助（大雾）浪人鸣人在任务中遇到了意中人。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 应邀将老文放上。  
> 原文在佐盟和lof都发过，此处为备份。  
> 错字或是一些不大通顺的地方等我有空再修改。  
> 希望大家看着开心。

**旧文正文：**

**1《河豚味》（by青木）**  
  
警告：鸣佐，介于写游郭的所以……请慎重。 **渣木叶，非常渣的木叶。** 受不了木叶是渣渣的请点×。  
  
简介：  
  
*受木叶委托的浪人鸣人，被木叶卖掉的佐助。  
  
*江户时期背景，另外我只能用恶补而来的浅薄的江户科普知识来勉强写，所以……学识浅陋真的抱歉。这个故事是改编自渡边信一郎的一个作品，另外我老早想写了，现在突然鸡血了。应该说是鬼鬼那篇翻译刺激的，一下子就……觉醒了。  
  
*佐助不是花魁，也不是太夫，被卖成了一个下等色男（男妓）。  
  
*各种影射木叶。  
  
*另外当我知道菊花在日本是准确无误的表达隐晦的男人之间的同性之爱的时候，整个人都不太好了。  
  
*要是题目太做作，你们不许笑话我啊，我尽力了！！！QAQ  
  


**序**

俳句：

偷人家妻子

惊心动魄又美味

有如尝河豚

  
  
（江户人将吃河豚比喻为偷情。 ）  
  
****  
  
喜欢菊花吗？  
  
什么样的菊花？波斯菊？非洲菊？大理菊？  
  
爱过同性吗？  
  
爱到什么程度？欲其生？欲其死？凿石穿？还是愿在衣为领，愿在裳为带？  
  
你爱我吗？  
  
如果爱，愿为我口衔菊花堂而皇之切腹殉死吗？  
  
++++++++++正文+++++++  
  
“啊啊，真是，根本找不到宇智波鼬的说嘛！”金发男人搔抓着脑袋无聊的抱怨道。  
  
“鸣人，你小声点，这毕竟是木叶的秘密任务啊……”粉色头发的女性严厉的提醒道，“那个木叶村的鼬逃跑了可是连本村的忍者也不知道呢。”  
  
“我是想快点斩了那人好领赏金嘞，”金发男人撇了撇嘴，“以后忍者村的任务啊，你可是少沾吧，你想想，连人家忍者都不想干的活，肯定也不是什么干净的啊——小樱，看在我以前喜欢你的份上，就帮你这一次啊，就一次！”  
  
“别这么绝情啊，鸣人，木叶还是你老家呢。”女性不满的回应，“你九泉之下的父亲会哭啊。”  
  
“我到昨天才知道我有个老爹还是木叶村的忍者啊谁知道你们木叶说的是真是假！要是木叶真有良心，就不会把这么脏的活扔给我这种浪人咧！你把世界想象的太美好了我说！”金发男人不屑的扭过头去，“说好了，赏金五五分。”说着伸了个懒腰，“终于到了有人烟的地方咧，我说你今天都没人影好好调查去了吗？今晚继续投宿啦投宿，樱，盘缠还有多少？”  
  
“……那个，鸣人君？”女性猛然顿住，挤出一丝笑脸。  
  
金发男人有种不好的预感，“我说小樱……你该不会是……”  
  
结果女性跑的比兔子还快，“对不起啊，鸣人！”   
  
“你又去赌场啦？！那是我的盘缠的说！！今天会被赶出去的啊我说！”金发男人在远处急着跳脚，却眼睁睁的看着身手矫健的女性越跑越远。  
  
“不会的！鸣人君！我在民宿老板那里赊了账！！！！”女性高声回话后跑得不见踪影。  
  
金发男人‘啊’的感叹道，就发现民宿的老板怒气冲冲地堵在了面前。  
  
金发的漩涡鸣人，自称是‘男人’，也不过若众（少年）。跟着好色男师父自来也鬼混几年沦为浪人四处流浪，美名曰‘修行’。直到自称木叶的医忍春野樱找上门求助任务二人才被迫搭档上路，一直以孤儿自诩的鸣人也终于得知自己的生父竟是木叶忍者，这么说的话，他小时候兴许还是在木叶待过的，至于自己最后为何流落他乡，鸣人坚信是木叶想把他扔进河里溺死。  
  
好个木叶，信上说着亏欠他，实际是完成任务之后才允许他重新入籍登记。那个赏钱搞不好是抚养费，这下，不仅钱已经被分出去一半，而且这个叫宇智波鼬的叛忍也多半不是什么容易搞定的家伙吧。听说这个鼬把他们全族满门抄斩，恶行累累。忍者村自己的事情放着不管，偏要拉进来半个外人，其中或许有别的缘由吧？  
  
只要别是那该死的老爹生前作孽就好。  
  
话说那个春野樱，据说是木叶的医忍，初见面一副良家少女的娇羞，骗了鸣人不少好意，一路上反而像个恶棍，力大无穷又嗜赌成性，今天不仅把他们两个的盘缠都输光了，还欠了民宿的钱。想必赌债也欠了不少吧？  
  
想到经过的上个镇子他们被赌场追杀的情形，鸣人不寒而栗的抖了抖。  
  
他不要把刀当掉。虽说剑道并不擅长，若干年后才发现是师父教导无方，连剑道流派的皮毛都没学会，拳头倒是挥的多，可那长剑是师父唯一珍爱的东西。鸣人逃走的时候特地偷出来的，每当看到自己腰间的两把长剑就能想起自来也着急沮丧的脸，他就觉得心情特别舒畅。  
  
自来也有时候会偷偷摸摸擦那两把刀，抱着心疼的呼喊‘草雉’‘苍田’还有什么‘挚友吾无以为报’。  
  
哼，以他师父自来也那德行，这刀也肯定是从‘挚友’那里偷出来的吧。  
  
总之啊，干完这一票就抽身，木叶入籍之事也就算了，免得日后又拿住什么把柄成为灭口的理由。  
  
只是现在么，并不是抽身的时候。为了那一半赏钱也不能谢绝，六百两啊！够他逍遥一辈子了。鸣人叹了口气，好说歹说哄着民宿的老板，典当了家什还了些债。  
  
亏得是入夏，棉衣不需要，把自己仅剩的厚着典当出去。又去揭了张小民贴的替班告示，明天去南贺川边打工把债补齐，若有余钱就留作盘缠绝不会给小樱保管了，都盘算好这才心满意足的回到民宿。  
  
初夏的雨微凉，清晨的南贺川边上没多少人，大多都撑着伞匆匆赶路。  
  
鸣人闲晃着顶着毛毛雨四处寻找要打工的摊子，走上桥，就见一把红纸油伞下伫立的人向河里探过头去。  
  
“想投河的话这南贺川的水太浅了哎我说。”  
  
鸣人站在旁边向下探头张望道。  
  
那油伞下的黑发少年抬起白净的脸不屑的瞪了他一眼。  
  
“谁说我要投河了？”  
  
（未完待续）  
  
作者语：总之我写出来就着德行……江户时代的知识补的太匆忙，所以要是有错真的真的请不要拍我。  
  
  
 **2《河豚味》（by青木）**  
  
  
  
*江户背景么，最大的不同就是大家可以堂而皇之的以搞基为最高爱的境界啊！  
  
*另外江户时代娈童成风，所以少年们一般都会有年长的男人，特别是武士阶层，鸣人的设定也是有自来也做师父这种。当时的风气是‘没有盟兄的少年等同于没人来提亲的姑娘’，没有男人的青睐反而是一种耻辱。  
  
*江户那个时代一般拉面里没鱼板。  
  
*鳗鱼烧一般配米饭的。配面的应该也有,只不过比较……不主流？  
  
===========================  
  
  
  
天一直不见晴朗，梅雨季节的开始总是这样，要么闷热要么潮湿。这意味着他们还得在这个镇子上待一段时间。  
  
在桥上碰了灰的漩涡鸣人不快地继续赶路，总算在百步开外不起眼的街边处找到了名为“一乐”的拉面车摊。  
  
“我说大叔你这里真难找喔。”  
  
“来了吗？啊啊反正雨天也没什么生意，我先回去了。”  
  
“哎？大叔？一乐大叔？”  
  
鸣人再怎么叫，拉面大叔头也不回的走了，究竟是家中有事，还是回去逍遥，这也不得而知了。  
  
总之，只有鸣人一人被晾在那里。  
  
果然这个时候谁也不会来吃拉面的说。  
  
一直等到中午也不见一位客人。  
  
一乐大叔的拉面车里还有烤鳗鱼的位置，炭火未息，下面的木盆里满满都是捉来的土鳗鱼，啊呀啊呀，那精贵的鲣鱼季刚刚过去，又要到了吃鳗鱼的时候了吗？  
  
鸣人用扇子扇旺炭火，偷笑着将手伸进水盆去抓，却被搅合了一脸水。  
  
“没想到拉面摊还有卖烤鳗鱼的。”  
  
一个声音打断了鸣人的思绪，鸣人一脸狼狈的抬起头看着坐在长凳上，今日的第一位客人——  
  
黑发少年托着腮扬起白皙的脸庞。  
  
那藏匿于红伞下的双眼此时完全暴露了出来，乌黑的眼睛上微颦细眉，透着一丝嘲笑和戏谑。  
  
“——拉面先生。”  
  
“我是武士啊！武士！！”鸣人生气的抓着自己的头发，抬手却发现没什么说服力——他的武士刀今早被旅店老板扣在了店里。鸣人赌气的瞪着立在长凳旁的红伞想驳斥什么，目光却不自觉地再次朝那少年脸上抹过。  
  
果然这么白的肌肤配那把红伞真是艳丽。  
  
这样俊美的少年会是谁的家臣？或是谁的盟弟？大概是哪个武士的仆人？或是干脆娶做妾妻？  
  
不不，到底在想什么啊我说！  
  
发现自己竟然落到开始妒忌这人的主人时，鸣人慌忙将眼神拉了回来。  
  
“你才是吧！阴雨天气跑到南贺川边上干什么——”  
  
“赏雨。”  
  
少年打断了他的话，乌黑的双眸却像被牵到了别处，恍惚间散了神。对方那剪短翘起的发梢被雨水润湿，不像自己的金发碧眼，到了哪里都被指指点点叨念成西洋人。  
  
“赏雨独自来？”鸣人觉着这种程度的谎言简直好笑，八成是又和主子或前辈吵嘴才逃出来的吧，于是调戏道，“没有跟着夫家？”  
  
“他今天不会管我。”少年将手慢慢伸进衣兜，掏出钱细细数着，也不用敬词，“一碗拉面，一份鳗鱼烧，或是把鳗鱼盖在上面这种奇特的吃法么，拉面先生？”  
  
“叫我鸣人啊鸣人！本大爷有名字的说哎！”鸣人跳着脚脸憋的通红。  
  
没想到却引得少年脸上漾起了少有的生气，“应季的鳗鱼烧多少钱？加上拉面，二十四文可否？”  
  
“……这个……”鸣人看看对方手中的钱币，又看看和面的案板和冒着青烟的炭火，无从下手的干脆瞪着对方的眉宇间，有一种想逃的感觉，“……那个……”  
  
那好看的细眉又微微皱起一点。  
  
“你不会是根本不会做饭吧。”  
  
少年站了起来。  
  
回答他们的是鸣人肚子饿了的咕噜声。  
  
于是两人泄气般同时长叹着低了头。  
  
今天的第一位客人恐怕就这么被打发走了吧？鸣人一时间尴尬的不想抬起头，明明想再多看两眼的面容，却生怕看到那张姣好的面庞生得一副失望的样子。  
  
“……呐、鸣人……”  
  
那少年拿走了鸣人手边的麻布衣带，视线所及，手背白皙的肌肤刮蹭到自己的指尖，利落的动作虽转瞬即逝，却像针刺般吸引着他的目光。  
  
“什……”仿佛是被对方的手部抬起，鸣人僵硬地被迫抬起头。  
  
随后对上那对乌黑的、会说话的眼睛。  
  
“若不嫌弃的话，我来给你做顿拉面……如何？”  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊好吃！！！真的好好吃啊我说！！！！”  
  
坐在长凳客席上的鸣人呼噜呼噜的吸着面条，仿佛发现了什么一样，一脸崇拜地看着正目不转睛盯着满是鳗鱼木盆的人。  
  
白皙的面庞与青黑的棉布浴衣相衬愈发看出对方深藏的气宇。鸣人打量着对方认真的神色。对方上着的棉布也是最近才刚刚流行的东西，今日穿出来想必是夫家什么大日子？难道是因为主子迎娶正室吃醋了？可是‘里’‘外’已分，迎娶为正室的女子也只是想留下子嗣，何必吃醋？  
  
恐怕是娇纵惯宠的爱人。  
  
却又不像。  
  
鸣人的眼睛随着对方的手指起落。麻布的带子绑紧了棉布的衣袖，发出一丝细微的声音。  
  
“捉鳗鱼也要读出对方的呼吸和走向，像你那样一通乱抓是抓不到的。”少年的嘴角酝酿出一丝暧昧的弧度，似笑非笑的飞快看了他一眼，便专心致志的剖起鱼来。  
  
串上整齐的竹签，放在炭火上撒盐慢慢地，细细的烤出香味，再沾上酱汁继续烤。那香甜的气息让鸣人流着口水伸过手去，却被对方拍了回去。  
  
“已经烤好了啊我说！”鸣人不满的回应到，却被对方拨到一边。  
  
“欢迎光临，南贺川的名产还是我们一乐的拉面？”少年对着闻香而来的食客客套道。  
  
啊，鸣人这才想起还有食客这件事。  
  
见到食客前来心底竟多少有些失落。  
  
阴雨仍旧连绵不绝，午后却过的飞快。  
  
“……来哎！瞧一瞧看一看，南贺川的名产，入伏前的鳗鱼烧哎！”  
  
“……错过我们一乐的拉面别哭着脸哎，酱油的、豚骨的，还有应季的鳗鱼哎！吃了舒服去泡汤哎！……”  
  
他时不时喊着揽客，洗碗，那少年就在他身边时而抻面时而操起菜刀熟练地剖鱼。  
  
是会下堂服侍饮食的侍从吗？还是平日里也服侍主子的起居？  
  
暗中不停揣测的鸣人脑海中竟浮现出对方翻弄藤箱寻找里着的样子，顿觉不好意思起来，直到对方揉面的动作突然顿住，才回过神。  
  
“我说怎么啦？”  
  
“……没什么……”  
  
“伤到手腕了吗？”  
  
鸣人贴到对方背后，越过肩头发现少年正按揉着手腕，近看那腕子上有些不成形状的疤痕。  
  
“哎呀，阴雨天旧伤就是容易犯的说，换我来？”说着伸过手去，却又被拍走。  
  
“只是手腕无力而已，”少年皱着眉头低声道，“去洗手。”  
  
“你还真是脾气臭咧，”鸣人胡乱沾湿了双手又在衣服上蹭干，“没力气借我的就好嘞。”说着绕过对方的手臂将双手贴在对方手背上学着模样揉起了面团。  
  
“你告诉我该怎么做哦。”面团似乎突然变得柔软起来，鸣人将对方的手一同深深的揉进面里。他的五指深深镶嵌进对方的指缝中，他感受到冰凉而灵巧的手指上磨出的薄茧。而那少年像是并未在乎鸣人环拥的姿势，分了神——鸣人便更加大胆地借着一次接着一次的按揉，看着对方近在咫尺、透着薄汗的颈子，偷偷嗅着汗水中透出的体臭。  
  
是普通的汗水，却像加了什么一样怎么也闻不够。  
  
鸣人能感受到对方手臂上肌肉的轮廓，如此看来，必定是习武之人。对方的主子恐怕是名门武将吧？自己就更无开口打听姓名的资格了。  
  
“我说你啊，是习武之人？练剑伤了手腕可是很头疼的说。”鸣人附在对方耳边轻声试探，却得到一声嗤笑。  
  
“以前会。”少年说着，手臂突然发力，力道恰好将面团抻拽开来，拍开鸣人的双手，“去招呼客人吧。”  
  
是因为想起什么而生气了吗？  
  
鸣人觉得自己混迹在外察言观色的能力在此却毫无用处，只得悻悻作罢，招呼客人的时候却不时想起揉面时捏在掌中的、柔软的手。  
  
这阴雨的时节拉面摊的生意竟也过的去。  
  
直到傍晚收摊时，鸣人才惊觉他们一直滴水未进。  
  
“……啊，已经这么晚了。”  
  
黑发少年坐在空空的长凳上听着暖帘外的雨声，揉搓着自己的手腕，眼神又滑向了别处。  
  
“我还没道谢呢！……我……我给你做拉面和鳗鱼烧哎我说！”鸣人打断了对方若有若无的态度，有样学样的和面、抻面，然后捞起木盆里最后一条断气多时的鳗鱼，剖开，串好，放在炭火上烤。  
  
怎么对方轻而易举就能做到的事情，自己一下手便百般出错？  
  
那少年的眼神随着鸣人的动作，鸣人更加手忙脚乱了。  
  
“能做成这样，也是种才能吧。”少年看着最后端上来的食物，烤得焦黑的鳗鱼与揉成一团的面汤，评价道。  
  
“那也没办法嘛，我都这么拼命的做了，在下孤苦一生无父无母，师父教导无方，到处流浪修行，哎哎哎我开玩笑的说…………你还是不要吃了啊我说！！！”鸣人沮丧的看着对方一口一口将焦糊的东西吞入腹中。  
  
“多谢款待……真是令人印象深刻的料理，”在喝了一大口凉水之后少年说出违心赞言，说罢起身撩起暖帘，“今天啊，过的真开心。”  
  
“等等！……你的……能留下你的名字吗！”鸣人知道对方也许高攀不起，万一与贵族武士有牵连，通常会惹祸上身，这时候反倒是偷别人老婆比较会没什么事，所以鸣人并不抱希望。  
  
那少年看了他一眼，欲言又止，直到起身挎在长凳外面才沉吟片刻。  
  
“……佐助。”  
  
“……那……佐助！呃、佐助！你的伞！”鸣人这才发现那把伞仍旧靠在车边，雨滴顺着油纸流了下去。  
  
“拿去用吧，今后我用不到了。”  
  
  
  
（未完）  
  
作者：写完我肚子居然饿了。另外我突然被这篇佐助的设定萌死了。我居然在科普书上看到了兵粮丸的配方，下次写进去！  
  
文笔什么的请杀掉我吧TAT  
  
另外至于佐助为何如此，请期待下一章。  
  
但是自己写江户背景真的好羞耻，尤其是被别人带起来的（捂脸）。让他沉下去吧。  
  
  
 **======2.4更==========**  
  
  
3《河豚味》（by青木）  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
入夜的雨还是淅淅沥沥，小樱整晚毫无音讯，八成又跑去那个赌馆去了。辗转难眠的漩涡鸣人浑浑噩噩翻了身，发现自己竟盯着立在墙角的红伞多时了。  
  
都是托了佐助的福，还了民宿老板的钱两，竟还有三百文的余钱。即使什么也不做，待到梅雨结束也足够了。  
  
他只是想再见上一面，那个叫佐助的俊美少年。  
  
但今后都用不到，那究竟是什么意思呢？  
  
鸣人盯着伞，不安的闭上眼睛，明明那样衣着光鲜、惹人怜爱，却有什么一直憋在心里的样子。  
  
果然他的主子真是太差劲的说。  
  
鸣人愤懑的妒忌着，却又无可奈何。  
  
真的毫无线索吗？至少一定要把伞还回去的说。  
  
摸着钱袋里沉沉的钱币，鸣人转着眼珠想出了点子。  
  
之后便只剩下唯一头疼的——如何在关于对方肌肤的触感与汗水的味道的想象中渡过这漫漫长夜。  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
“除去抵债的部分，这是五十两，带土大人，看在木叶的情分上在下没有算利息进去哦，”带着西洋眼镜的男人哂笑着将小布包推给一个多半张脸被毁容的年长的男人，“日后还请多多包涵，随时光临啊，带土大人。”  
  
“是是是。”毁容的男人谄媚的笑着接过布包，又回赠一枚麻布包好的小筒状物，随即瞄了一眼端坐在远处墙角里的少年，“佐助君，有兜先生的照顾要在这里好好工作哟。我会很快接你出去呦。”  
  
“嘛，要说论起辈分，佐助君还要道我一声‘师兄’呢，十六七岁已经晚啦，若是当年六七岁，我肯定会把佐助君介绍到吉原去，这么好的素质即非太夫也是格子，留在鄙人这寒舍里真是委屈了呢。”男人推了推架在鼻梁上的西洋镜，客套着打发走那毁容男，慢悠悠地关住门。  
  
那人深吸了口气，仿佛得到了什么令人激动的东西，就连脸都有些扭曲了，“呦，佐助君——”  
  
“人贩子。”少年毫不留情的打断对方的话，投以鄙夷的目光，“跟着大蛇丸就学会了贩人？——还真是一条没用的蛇——”  
  
男人快步上前一把掐住少年的下颌，强迫对方抬起脸，只等对方用上双手也无力掰开扣在上颈的手指。  
  
“你最好改掉毒舌的坏习惯哦，佐助君，”男人脸上露出讥讽的笑容，“被废掉武功还不够，还想失去声音吗？”  
  
“喔，想起来了，毒舌也是忍术的一种哦？这样看来我是轻易破了你的忍术嘛。——跟着大蛇丸大人学忍术倒也罢了，抛弃你的师父又跟别的男人一走了之，当初我可是因为你入门才被赶出去的呦？”直到少年的脸憋得青紫，男人才松开手掌，推了推眼镜，“按情理说，你应该跪下对我千恩万谢才是，现在啊，我可是替带土还了他欠木叶的债，他经营的晓又倒闭了，把你卖到我手里可是你的福气喔。总比卖做‘夜鹰’要好的多吧？一回合二十四文——那可是在路边摊吃到六串天妇罗的价格哦？废掉的忍者，连体力活都不能常作，那得到何时才能还清你们欠下木叶的债务？带土的债务就算了、你不想让你还在木叶牢狱的哥哥吃苦头的话，就去努力工作。兴许哪天我高兴的时候托关系到木叶的忍者村去找村长美言几句，说不定能让你们见上一面喔？”  
  
少年听到这里气焰彻底熄灭了，垂下了眼睛。  
  
“我知道了。”  
  
“呵，很懂事嘛，佐助君，”男人用手背划过少年光滑的肌肤，“乖乖听话会得到花魁的待遇喔，念在我们师兄弟的情分上。”少年脸蛋上的柔软触感令男人不住心动，他顺势向下掂起手腕，手指按揉着上面不成形状的疤痕，“虽说被弄断了经脉，有了忍者的底子，一切都不用从头调教嘛，我记得以前你可是木叶忍者村最优秀的下忍吧？那‘七化’都用的得心应手咯？”  
  
“你想说什么。”少年看着自己手腕上攀附的手指，像是在看什么恶心的东西。  
  
“会用什么乐器，佐助君？”兜一根一根的捋过少年摸出薄茧的手指。  
  
“……笛子。”  
  
“也难怪，是大蛇丸大人教了你吹矢。”男人的手掌顺着少年胳膊的线条上去，捏住里面僵硬的肌肉，“既然‘常之行’也很优秀，那游郭内的吉原方言也很快能学会——还记得娈童之术也是忍术的一种吗？”  
  
少年身子一僵，深吸了几次终于平静下去，搭在膝盖上的双手攥成了拳头。  
  
“是。”佐助回答道。  
  
“那我也就少啰嗦了，衾枕欢愉之事你自明白。今日起你叫‘阿白’，”说着男人起身拍了拍手，“多由也。左近，右近。”  
  
“兜大人？”门外有人应和道。  
  
“多由也，去打一把短笛，托人买些最近新进的谱曲。左近、右近，去服侍他泡汤，梳洗到能用为止，明晚可以‘见世’，别让其他新造们欺负。”  
  
佐助跟着那对双胞胎走了。  
  
打发掉对方之后，男人心满意足的坐在榻榻米上盘算着什么，就听到门边一袭白衣男子倚靠在那里。  
  
“你打算把那孩子扔到水茶屋的格子间受尽屈辱吗？”  
  
“啊呀，君麻吕君，”男人抬眼道，“我怎么能欺负同门的师弟呢。将他摆在前屋的格子间，恐怕啊，只会给你招揽更多害羞又好奇的客人呢。”  
  
“屋前是水茶屋，屋后还开着阴间茶屋，”男子拂袖而去，“难怪会被大蛇丸大人抛弃，成不了忍者的废物，靠着贩人和抢来的房子发财……吗。”  
  
药师兜恶狠狠的瞪着君麻吕的背影，仿佛要烧穿一个洞。末了，从怀中掏出带土给的布包，里面是印有木叶忍者纹章的卷轴，摊开纸笺写信。  
  
  
  
  
*七化：忍者最基本的‘变身术’，也就是乔装嘛。出家、虚无僧、山伏、放下师、常之行、商人、猿乐师。常之行，是快速学会当地方言融入当地生活。  
  
*见世：妓女端坐在沿街的栅栏后面，像商店里的商品般供嫖客们挑选。  
  
*新造：年轻的新进的妓女。  
  
*水茶屋，与阴间茶屋相对，是女娼之地；阴间茶屋，阴间茶社，是男娼之地。  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
喝下汤药，泄出腹中所有污秽之物。  
  
烧热水，不仅放入菖蒲，还泡着药师大人调配的入浴汤药。  
  
少年脱去浴衣，慢慢将绕过脖颈的兜裆布拆下。  
  
“哎，你还真是忍者哎！”  
  
“闭嘴，右近。盯着紧点别让他跑了。”  
  
“听说是逃去拜师被自家的忍村断了经脉，卖给远房亲戚入赘用哎，是服侍夫家不够还是脾气太坏？现在又被卖到这里，他根本想逃也不了吧。”  
  
“少说点把，这些不需要了，兜大人嘱咐一定要烧掉。”  
  
家厮们肆无忌惮的盯着少年评论道，对方像木偶一样泡在药汤中望着窗外。  
  
雨还未停。  
  
右近拿着佐助换下的衣服下楼填入灶里，嘟囔着拿来熏香过的濡裳上楼。  
  
先天艳丽的资质不需要刻意雕琢，因为曾是忍者，为了保持能只手能支撑自己的体重，会特地注意不让身体发福。平日里也会严禁食用增强体臭的食物，常常洗澡洗衣消除味道的习惯与任务多数时日包裹全身，令肌肤看上去如刷过白膏，药浴将那白皙的肌肤蒸泡的粉嫩光滑。  
  
下体的毛发刚刚被沾上醋反复擦拭使其柔滑又细软，修剪整齐后每隔十日需再次重复。  
  
不仅是全身肌肤，就连后孔也涂满了调配好的香膏，再塞进麝香与龙延香制成的香囊。  
  
几乎脱力的佐助被架回卧房已经是后半夜了。  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
“能用了吗？”西洋眼镜的男人边整理写好的厚厚的一叠信，边听小厮们绘声绘色的讲着那少年的肉体。  
  
“……就是说嘛，是个美人喔，或许会被哪个大名看上也说不定……”  
  
“……这里又不是吉原，听说兜大人在吉原也开着茶屋？这么好的身子卖到那里夜度资至少要二两啊……”  
  
“左近、右近，你们追随我多年，说实话，”男人打断道，“佐助君也算是我的同门师弟，木叶也多照顾我们‘药师寺’，他的夫家也是木叶出身，怎么能将他忍心卖到那里去？”  
  
“啊，兜大人说的是。”  
  
“叫上次郎坊和鬼幽丸，虽然有点远，不过你们几个要将这些信尽心送到。”  
  
男人打发掉家厮，脸上堆起一丝满足的微笑。原本堆着成摞信件的矮桌上此时又恢复了整洁，只有一只卷轴摊开着。  
  
“嘴上说着可怜那孩子，实际完全相反啊。”白衣男子叼着水果闲晃进来。  
  
“又要让你的客人失陪了哦？”药师兜不快的看着前来碍事的男人。  
  
“那卷轴是木叶的东西。”男子斜眼看了看桌面。  
  
“哈，是啊，是佐助君忍者时期的任务书呢，”药师兜起手将卷轴投入火盆里，眼里闪着愉快的光芒，“我给他所有的对手都写了信，现在可以随便来找佐助君‘复仇’了喔，只不过这次想要前来‘复仇’——可都是很贵的。”  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
一大早，天空仍旧阴云不散，而雨暂时住了。  
  
鸣人起身便往外跑，他拎着钱袋跑到了镇子上最热闹的茶屋，绕过茶屋背后便是客人在外下棋纳凉的好去处了。只是梅雨阴天，后面似乎无人。  
  
鸣人知道需要找谁，绕过门廊，躺在棋盘旁睡觉的便是他在旅途中结识的人了。  
  
“鹿丸！我可是找到你的说！”鸣人上前一把将对方拉起。  
  
还在睡觉的人看上去比鸣人大不了几岁，上一次鹿丸告诉他要来这里歇脚一年。  
  
“……扰人清梦啊……哎，是鸣人呐。”带着铁质耳环，扎了朝天髻的人揉着惺忪的睡眼，“遇上你总没好事。”  
  
“你的情报屋还开不开啊？”鸣人嬉笑着从怀中捧出钱袋，“大爷我可是一清早给你送生意来了哦？三百文！三百文大钱啊！”  
  
“嗯嗯嗯，三百文，”鹿丸眼皮也不抬的接过钱袋，“说吧，调查谁？”  
  
“嗨，你脑袋真好使的说，我想知道那个人是谁家的。”鸣人小心翼翼地问道，“我想……还给他这个。”说着递过红纸伞。  
  
“你是想去偷别人家书童啊——还有什么线索？”鹿丸白了对方一眼。  
  
“不不不，我觉着他的主子应该是个武将，嗯……那孩子跟我大约同年，肯定会剑道的说，只是那个流派么，手指上的茧子像是平日注意不留下，感觉不出是什么流派的……让我想想，”金发少年抓耳挠腮的拼命回忆，“对喔，皮肤大概像雪一样白的说，比那些养在深宅大院的良家妇女还白哦。”  
  
鹿丸回想起上一程鸣人拜托他调查别人家千金的过程，全身打了个冷颤。  
  
唉，男人啊。  
  
“……还有，身上很香。”金发少年出神地望着远处。  
  
“用了什么香料？”这个值得问问。  
  
可是金发少年摇了摇头，“不是香料，他……应该说没有味道？出了汗，我在他脖颈后才能嗅到呢——”  
  
“……刻意消除体臭吗……”还有手上的故意磨薄的茧，身上的皮肤也一定是因为很少晒到阳光。  
  
这么说这可不是谁家的家童那么简单，怎么都像是……忍者？  
  
恐怕鸣人他早就知道了。  
  
“唉唉唉，更麻烦了。”鹿丸头疼的打了个呵欠，“我说鸣人啊，你是不是揪住我以前被卖到过木叶的悲惨经历就朝我打听忍者的事情啊？”  
  
“嘿嘿嘿，被你发现了啊，”鸣人笑嘻嘻的托着后脑，“那个我说啊我说啊，我是不熟悉你们忍者的派别嘛，又都不会写在脸上戴在身上，只能向你打听咯。”  
  
忍者最基本的忍术是绝不能泄漏身份，这么说的话可是轻易就破了对方额忍术哦？鹿丸头疼的甩了甩脑袋——这个鸣人可能也不是什么等闲之辈啊。  
  
事情简直麻烦到了极点。  
  
“……我还想打听他是哪里人呢，名字听上去像是有兄长咧，”鸣人得意的晃着脑袋。  
  
“那他叫什么名字？”  
  
“佐助。”  
  
‘啪嗒’一声，鹿丸手中的钱袋掉在了地上。  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
“佐助君，快要工作了呦。”药师兜亲自过去招呼到，“想吃什么呢？”  
  
少年愣着，盯着窗外阴沉的天空，很长时间后才慢慢转过脸。  
  
“鳗鱼……拉面。”  
  
“不行喔，所有对肌肤有害的食物绝不能入口喔。”男人取出早已准备好的果盘，拼盘内附上三粒丸药，压低声音，“你最好现在就吃下去。”  
  
丸药入口便知是大蛇丸留下的方子，第一粒香体用，似乎被药师兜提高了浓度。第二粒进补精气用，有酒腌枸杞的甜味。第三粒是……  
  
佐助皱了眉吐掉了。  
  
“我不需要那种东西。”  
  
“吃了它。”男人的声音狰狞起来。随即笑出声，“今晚的客人你可得好好服侍喔，顺便多赔罪，侍奉好了他，你在狱中的哥哥才能好过一些喔——是不是，佐助君？——他可是你以前想上门手刃的、把你哥哥关进牢狱的团藏长老喔。”  
  
少年的身子微微颤抖，紧握的双手骨节发白，他双眼盯着地上的丸药。  
  
最终，低下头捡起丸药乖乖吞入口中。  
  
“这才讨人喜欢么，”男人将果盘推给他，“你就千恩万谢的感激我吧，佐助君，说不定团藏长老一高兴会不介意你要杀他还放了你哥哥呢，呐？”  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
作者：有一点需要解释的是君麻吕为啥不怕药师兜，是因为这房子是大蛇丸留下的，君麻吕誓死要守在蛇叔的房子里，蛇叔走了兜还不敢惹蛇叔的死忠。对话里比较难写出来，我就……解释解释。  
  
最后，兜君我对不起你，虽然你后期被洗白了，不过……在这里你就黑着吧。  
  
  
  
========== **2.7更** =========  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
4《河豚味》  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
鹿丸不得不弯腰将洒落的钱币拾回，“这个名字啊，好像在木叶听说过，听说……超厉害呢——鸣人啊，你区区一个浪人最好别插手忍者村的事，特别是那个木叶，哎呀哎呀，你不会是替木叶卖命去了吧？”鹿丸若有所思的摸着下巴，“连剑都挥不好的一介武夫，还是个没名分的浪人，小心被对方一掌拍死哦？”  
  
“嘿嘿，”金发少年伸出一个巴掌加一根手指，“人家可是给这个数哦！不过我的任务也不是打那美人的主意，就是想还了东西免得失礼，话说他是厉害角色？我看一点不像的说，”说着金发少年的眉眼都乐弯了，“手腕有旧伤，连揉个面团也吃力的说，还尽逞强咧！后来啊，他说不需要伞之类的，我不知道他回什么地方去了——你说他到底去什么地方了？”  
  
被废了么。  
  
“啊，不用伞的地方……是不需要到外面去吧。”鹿丸转着眼睛上下打量着鸣人，“可能遇到什么麻烦了吧？被关在什么地方之类的。”  
  
“对了，鹿丸！高岛佐助啊，他还跟我说——”金发少年得意忘形的向他炫耀着。  
  
“你真是白痴啊，宇智波他——”鹿丸这才意识到自己说走嘴了，“鸣人！！！”  
  
“哈哈哈哈哈，我就知道你肯定知道什么的说嘞！！”金发少年大笑着拍着他的肩膀，“鹿丸啊，你可别瞒着我啦，遇到厉害的家伙你不去调查才不是你咧！告诉我，宇智波佐助嘛，呐呐！！”  
  
“唉，就会耍小聪明，”鹿丸烦躁的抓了抓头发，“我听说木叶的宇智波一族可悲惨了，被灭族了，还是——”鹿丸担心的四下看看，附耳低声说，“佐助的亲兄长干的，佐助也逃走了。”  
  
“是我我也逃啊，”金发少年愤愤不平的生气道，“难道还留在那里等着被哥哥砍啊！？哎哎，他那个兄长到底是谁啊，怎么能狠心灭了自己全族的人呐？”  
  
“虽说若是同村忍者恰好领到对家的任务也不得不同室操戈，但从来不至灭族。不过我也不清楚宇智波鼬的为人啊，反正我在木叶的时候，他还是个同心（警察）呢，”鹿丸叹了口气，“那时候小，我落水还是他和同僚捞上来的呢，懂事后我才听说那个同僚反而淹死了。就算这也一次没找上我啊。”  
  
“那……佐助呢？流落在外吗？”金发少年的的蓝色眼珠四下转动。  
  
“好像有说投靠了传说中的三忍之一，也有说他投靠了远房亲戚，又牵连了什么木叶，再就没音讯了。现在看来，他投靠的主子是放弃他了吧？”鹿丸打了个呵欠，“反正啊，我绝对不去调查木叶什么了，你也别找死啊。”  
  
“哈，等小爷我发了财，有你好处的说。”金发少年傻笑着拍着对方的肩膀。  
  
而鹿丸不屑地揣着三百大钱跑到街对面买酒去了。  
  
雨又开始下了。  
  
鸣人望着天空，那纸伞被攥起了褶皱。  
  
——永远淋不到雨的地方。  
  
周围匆匆的过客。  
  
——永远被抛弃的地方。  
  
佐助他、又没办法被卖去做劳力，拥有着那样容姿的少年怎么忍心如此——  
  
南贺川的船馒头*又开始拉客了。  
  
他突然像疯了般扯过路人：  
  
“阴间茶社，在、什么地方？！”  
  
  
  
  
*船馒头:用小舟拉客的娼妓，一回三十二文左右，比夜鹰更贵一点。但也是平民价格。  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
“团藏长老，您可一定要再来啊，我们家的阿白以后可全靠您照顾了。”药师兜叩首在地行了大礼。  
  
“老夫花重金买他，你是什么东西竟爬到老夫头上来了！”拄着拐杖的长老仍然盛怒道。  
  
“哎呀，团藏长老您别生气啊，现在这药师寺是我的，佐助与在下怎么也是师兄弟一场，再卖回给木叶有什么三长两短，我也不放心啊，”药师兜陪笑道，“他哪儿也不会去，都给您留着呢。”  
  
团藏呼哧呼哧的嘟囔着什么“木叶有了老鼠”“不能留下活口”的话语摇摇晃晃地走了。  
  
男人唤了家厮一同到客房处。  
  
开门的瞬间左近伸长了脖子，“喂喂，他死了？”  
  
“怎么可能啊。虽然夜度资只有半两，那团藏老头进一次咱们的大门兜大人就要五十两，这可是兜大人的东西，弄坏了不知要赔进去多少呢。”  
  
名为药师兜的男人难得没责怪下人多嘴，而是推了推眼镜嗤笑道，“老头是被吸干不少嘛，嘴上还冠冕堂皇推辞，哎呀，佐助君真是受欢迎呐。”  
  
横在他们面前的是几乎心惊的躯体。  
  
少年已经晕死过去，濡裳被撕扯成布条反绑住双臂，被凌辱的痕迹遍布全身，双腿间淌着粘稠的夹杂着红色的液体。细看肌肤之下竟有被割裂的细密伤口。  
  
进门前可是特地收了刀剑与手杖。药师兜看着散落在旁边被撕开的折扇，想不到那老头真是花了心思的报复。  
  
“怎么办？兜大人？”左近问道。  
  
“这样几天都不能接客了吧？”右近习以为常的评论道。  
  
“让次郎坊准备药浴，”男人吩咐道，“右近，去取我药房里的蛇毒坛子，黑纸的那坛，给他涂满全身，明天就能接客了。明晚没好客人，安排他‘见世’去。”  
  
用药浴洗净身体晾在火塘边，再在全身内外涂满白蛇蛇毒的药膏，不到半日，伤口便结了痂，再次药浴，泡掉血痂，那身体如瓷器般光洁如新。  
  
是大蛇丸沥尽半生心血制出的秘药，他追随大蛇丸时用过。  
  
现在他的全身都散发着那药的味道。  
  
黑发的少年睁开眼睛，发现那戴西洋眼镜的男人端着果盘笑眯眯的站在他面前。  
  
“佐助君，吃些食物吧，今晚可是一般的工作喔。”见躺在地上的人一动不动，男人将新熏过的濡裳扔在他的身上，“还是说，我再去找些‘熟客’？”  
  
白皙的大腿抽搐了一下。  
  
“我知道了。”  
  
外面的雨下大了。  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
在游廊附近打听到将近傍晚，鸣人一无所获，还险些挨了棍棒。  
  
也许是他想多了。  
  
雨下大了，但街边的灯笼与清凉的天气没有阻止人们去往花街柳巷之地的热情。  
  
半大的少年被醉酒的人们挤到旁边。  
  
那些男人们大谈特谈哪一家水茶屋的姑娘出众，哪一家的态度特别。  
  
“……药师寺的姑娘们各个都才貌双全呐……”  
  
“……听说内裙（内裤）都是吉原那边运过来的绯绉绸，哎呦呦那里面的味道啊，真是比赏樱还香甜啊……”  
  
“……我家那位也不懂得揣摩男人的心理，讲话唠三叨四，吃穿都搬斤播两，喝酒不是推脱不会喝就是喝过头，走起路来吧嗒作响，我回去睡觉只会喋喋不休房子的贷款和孩子的学费，擤鼻涕都用手擤得撼天动地——早知道今日这幅德行，就真不该娶什么良家妇女。你看看那药师寺的女子们，啊呀，听说店家原是在吉原干的，调教出的色女都是按太夫的样，在这里一夜只要一千文呐……”  
  
“……哎，就连那里的色男也很出众喔，你看那格子间里新造丫头们旁边的那个色男，能让你直流口水喔……”  
  
“……那个我也看了喔，听说夜度资半两呢，有人看了回家就去借钱，说这辈子啊，不吃鲣鱼也要尝一次呢…………”  
  
“……有那么好吗，我没注意啊……”  
  
“……下次你好好去看看啊，就在水茶屋的格子间里呢……”  
  
醉酒的男人们边说边东倒西歪的回去了，没有注意到年轻人顺着相反的方向擦身而过。  
  
沿着明亮的灯笼走入深处，往来的人稀疏了些，妓院茶屋的格子间里，女人们如被打扮的美丽无比的人偶摆在里面，家厮与杂役们在外面扯着嗓子拉客。  
  
药师寺是最后一间，鸣人去过背面的阴间茶屋，没有正面宽阔的栅栏窗气派。艳丽的女人们与外面的娼寮与站壁私娼大不相同，也难怪夜度资一千多文也没人抱怨。  
  
那栅栏尾部最昏暗的角落里，有一个与光鲜的衣着和浓艳的妆容格格不入的身影。  
  
身着白色濡裳少年端坐在阴影里，脂粉不施，腰背挺得笔直，然而剪短的衣摆遮不住而露出结实修长的大腿。洁白的肌肤在阴影里若隐若现。  
  
那乌黑双眼看清外面来着之时，身体猝然前倾，僵硬的肌肉使全身变得麻木——  
  
栅栏外，房檐滴落的雨滴顺着金发少年的面颊滴在地面。  
  
“这不是你来的地方。”  
  
“我是来还伞的说，喏——”少年将伞顺着栅栏递了过去，就在对方双手想接过的霎那，撒手就抓住了对方的手腕，“佐助，我——”  
  
‘啪’的一声。鸣人的手被对方用油纸伞抽了回去。  
  
“哎呀这位客人，看上我们家的阿白了？屋后也有几个比他好的孩子喔？要不要进去喝个酒物色一个？”拉客的人谄媚的笑着前来招呼。  
  
“他是吃白食的！”不知何时对方站了起来，在栅栏后面指着鸣人大声说道。拉客之人打了手势，几名家厮叫喊着冲了出来。  
  
“哎？！——佐助！佐助！！”鸣人不敢相信，但也只能在棍棒的追打下仓皇躲闪，“佐助，是我啊！是我啊！鸣人！——佐助，佐助！”  
  
“阿白——有客人指名——”屋后传来药师兜的声音。  
  
对方扔下油伞，转身就进去，仿佛身后的前来之人所叫嚷的名字与他没有关系。  
  
陷入震惊的鸣人冷不丁被一棍打在后背，胸口与头部也挨了不少拳头，待到家厮们打的尽兴散去，才从地上爬起抹了把脸上的血。  
  
夜里的雨更大了，浇在鸣人的脸上，滴在地上。  
  
他抬头艰难的看了一眼药师寺，拖着疲惫不稳的步伐离开了。  
  
那是……骗人的吧。  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
作者：快……写到肉了……  
  
其实都可以写肉的。我懒得写佐助每次接的客人了。   
  
  
  
  
======== **2.11更** ========  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
5《河豚味》  
  
  
  
雨还在闷声下着，鼻青脸肿的鸣人回到民宿躺在席地上瞪着天花板。  
  
他不能闭眼，只要闭上眼睛，就会浮现出佐助在别人面前宽衣解带的模样，就会看到那凝白如脂的身躯被压倒的模样，就会听到那双被噬咬的红唇泄出喘息的声音。  
  
但他更怀念对方脖颈处沁出汗水的味道，还是想见到那双手将面团抻成细如丝线的样子——  
  
和对方发自内心的微笑。  
  
鸣人睡着了。  
  
***  
  
“佐助君，昨晚的客人麻生先生可是西边有名的地主喔，他很中意你，但抱怨你少言寡语，”带着西洋眼镜的男人站在门边，看着安安静静坐在药浴桶里的少年，“……过夜时候都不发出声音呢。”  
  
对方没有理会，起身捞起门口放的新熏过的濡裳，径直走了出去。  
  
“麻生先生和濑玖先生都有给你赏钱哦？”男人快速说道，从怀中鼓鼓的钱袋中拿出两块金饼和一些铜钱，在他身后晃了晃，“扣掉用在你身上的药钱，还不少喔？”  
  
“不需要。”少年只是略略停顿，就继续向自己的房间走去。  
  
药师兜不满的将钱币从楼廊边扔了下去，金饼砸中了少年弹了几下，待到少年关实了门，探头探脑的家厮和新造们才蜂拥而上一哄而光。  
  
“左近、……左近！”药师兜恼怒的喊着正在拾钱的小厮，“次郎坊怎么还没回来，给你们的信还没送到吗？！”  
  
“兜大人，”左近急急忙忙跑回到男人身边，低声说道，“雷隐村的村长说在四五日之后才……”  
  
“那个佐助今晚也要‘见世’？唉唉，看他神气的样子哎，”右近在另一边摇着药师兜，“真是把每位客人都吸干哎，他这样能活多久呢呵呵呵呵呵……”  
  
“都退下。”药师兜拂袖而去。  
  
***  
  
直到民宿的老板端了水盆和粥汤敲门，鸣人才知道已经快到傍晚了，脑中一片混乱。  
  
天空不见晴朗，雨随时都会下。  
  
“鸣人！！！老天开眼啦！！！！”就听见女人的尖叫声由远及近，之后门‘刷’地被撞开，“时来运转啊！！！你看！！！！”  
  
春野樱得意的举着一块金饼在他眼前晃来晃去。  
  
“老娘我也是能赢的！有人说宇智波鼬顺着南贺川逃进下游的山里啦！！有了这个还债，剩下的咱们可就——”  
  
“给我！”鸣人起身抢过金饼冲了出去。  
  
“喂喂喂！！鸣人你干什么去？！！！”女人气急败坏的转身，但根本追不上。  
  
“去买男色！！”鸣人边跑边答道。  
  
雨，又开始下大了。  
  
***  
  
见到鸣人鼻青脸肿又站在栅栏外咧嘴笑着，黑发少年起身离去了。药师寺的家厮们也都拿着棒子叫骂着前来驱赶，而这次，在第一棍打过去之前，金发少年将金饼在他们面前晃了晃。  
  
“呦，小爷我可是发大财了。”  
  
“……哎呦，这位客官您请您请，是要我们家的阿白是吗？上次多有得罪啊，还请您手下留情……啊呀，配剑得留在前面，还请您手下留情——阿白——有客人——”  
  
金发少年刚进门，就见一个带着面具的男人正抓着那黑发少年的头发往楼下拽。  
  
“……近来一个闲子都没赚到谁信？！……”  
  
“放开我！”  
  
“……那些男人肯定给你不少钱吧？都留在哪儿了？别忘了你入的是我的门……”  
  
“放开我！！”  
  
黑发少年挣扎着，用双手捶打着对方的手臂，却丝毫使不上力气。  
  
“喂！放手哎！丑八怪！！”鸣人冲上去喊了一声一拳将对方的面具揍飞在地。  
  
“……翅膀硬了啊？”——你等着，小骚货，木叶的村长是我朋友，让他把你哥哥处死！我绝对不会休了你，小贱人。我要让你在这里给我卖到死！——卖到死！”毁容的男人叫骂着爬在地上拿起面具扣在脸上，仓皇逃跑了。  
  
鸣人清楚的看到，瘫坐在他身后的人哆嗦了一下。  
  
黑发少年低着头将鸣人迎进门。  
  
“……刚才令哥哥您受惊了，”黑发少年叹了口气，闭了眼径直走到蒲草垫前，斟满酒盏，“哥哥您是先听一曲新乐呢，还是……”他拍了拍身后。鸣人这才发现对方身后是早已铺好的一席床榻。  
  
“额佐——”鸣人一脸震惊的刚想张嘴就被对方用手指按住了，随后鸣人迟钝的攥着对方的手，“呃呃呃……啊啊喝酒啊！怎么能不喝呢！小美人！！小爷我在外面早就看上啦！”  
  
外面的脚步声预示着家厮们离开了，黑发少年刚刚点了点头，就突然被对方一把抱住。  
  
“佐助！”鸣人压低了声音，突然意识到自己的麻布衣服还挂着泥水，慌忙松开手。  
  
“……”佐助看着对方的脸，起身去角落里取了水盆和手巾，一直端到鸣人面前，开始处理那些伤口。  
  
“刚刚那个人是……你主子的说？”鸣人询问道，看着自己擦破的手被抓去轻轻擦洗。  
  
“……带土算是远房亲戚，我算是他的小姓。”黑发少年并不抬眼，更像是自言自语。  
  
“那为什么将你卖到这里、还纠缠不休？”  
  
“为了……抵债用。”清理好手部和面部的污渍，黑发少年将手巾放在一边，叹了口气，望着窗外的雨，“这些都与你无关。”  
  
“……可是佐助……”鸣人看着对方的脸，欲言又止。  
  
就这样僵持了一会儿，天色似乎变暗了。  
  
“我也做了很多调查呢，佐助，”鸣人低头对着酒盏小心翼翼的说，“……比如你是木叶的忍者之类的。”  
  
屋内只有雨声，鸣人抬头，才发现黑发少年目不转睛的看着他，薄唇微张，那样的表情令他忍不住笑了出来，“哈？你也有吃惊的时候？”  
  
黑发少年不满的撅起嘴，耳根微微发红，过了一会儿才鼓足勇气问道。  
  
“你怎么知道的？我只是做了拉面，还是……”  
  
“从你身上呦。”鸣人笑着，眼珠向下转到了一边。  
  
“是……隐藏的不好么？”黑发少年才意识到自己的表情，自嘲道，“我还真不是合格的忍者啊。”  
  
“是——隐藏的太好了，”鸣人不好意思的挠了挠鼻子，“我反而什么都看不出来，才去调查的，所以……”  
  
“已经无所谓了，忍者什么的。”黑发少年倚靠在窗边，看着暗色的天空中像无数栅栏一样的细雨，“我已经不是忍者了——拉面先生。”  
  
“我也不是卖拉面的说，我可是武士！武士哎！……虽然剑法完全不行……”鸣人也跟着坐了过去，“呐、佐助，我说到底发生了什么啊、那个木叶……”  
  
“……调查了这么多吗。”黑发少年苦笑着，犹豫了一会儿，看着鸣人的眼神不停在自己手腕上瞄来瞄去，索性伸出手挽起袖子，将嫩白的手臂横在鸣人眼前，不规则的伤口在上面留下浅浅的痕迹。  
  
“……木叶村不允许任何忍者逃出去，这只是下场之一，”佐助说道，“——经脉断绝。”  
  
“没有办法能治好吗。”鸣人心疼的来回摩挲着手臂上的那些伤痕，“你的师父不是很厉害吗……”  
  
“我离开大蛇丸很久了，即使是传说中的三忍之一也……而且他以前就被木叶追杀，早就下落不明了。”黑发少年闭了眼睛讪讪地答道，“因为我追随的是木叶的恶人，所以也变成了木叶不得不除掉的恶人，呵。”  
  
“逃命又没错的说。”鸣人不满的嘟囔着。  
  
这话让佐助突然睁开了眼睛。  
  
“想不到你有待在木叶的忍者朋友呢，”佐助眯起了眼睛，敏锐的捕捉到对方话里巨大的缝隙，“你都打听到了？”  
  
“啊，呀……那个……听说到一点……”鸣人像是被抓包般不好意思的低下头。  
  
“那你知道我是宇智波了。”黑发少年似笑非笑的看着对方。  
  
“既然家人都被兄长杀了，那逃出村子等待机会给家人报仇也是理所应当的吧。”鸣人蓝色的眼珠转了转，“ 那个木叶……不也会帮你报仇的么？ ”  
  
“一开始我也是那样认为——至亲的兄长却是个恶魔的事实，但是……”黑发少年的拳头不由自主地攥紧了，“哥哥他……不是那种人。”  
  
“哎？”  
  
“忍者并非如外界所想是冷血的生物，相反更加珍视亲人朋友。”  
  
“那灭族的传闻……”  
  
“被木叶所迫，”黑发少年将脸扭到窗外，看不到表情，“几天前木叶长老亲口确认的。”  
  
亲口？！  
  
落到这般境遇根本不可能再出去，若说亲口确认，是因为木叶的长老来了吗……  
  
过了几分钟，鸣人才明白到底发生了什么，“佐助！难道……”  
  
“啊啊，灭族之事若由哥哥亲自动手，木叶答应放过我，我那天真的兄长大人就相信了。结果现在被关在木叶，作为要挟的筹码，我在这里恐怕会工作到死吧，”黑发少年盯着窗外黑暗的深处，“带土和药师寺的老板也只是趁机敲木叶一笔横财罢了……就是这么回事。”  
  
“……那为什么要……告诉我？”鸣人使劲握住拳头不让自己的手发抖，但声音却出卖了他自己。  
  
“你还能走出去吧？你这种无关的人，还能……带着我的故事活下去吧？ ”佐助艰难的抽动着嘴角，试图微笑。  
  
鸣人却知道，自己并不是无关的人。  
  
“难道不能逃走吗。”鸣人觉得胸口像是堵住了什么，扑上去晃着对方的肩膀，“你还不明白吗，佐助！他们肯定不会让你见到你大哥的啊！”  
  
“逃走只会让哥哥在木叶死的更快而已，更何况我也已是毫无用处，”黑发少年疲惫地笑着，“如果这具躯体能让身在狱中的哥哥过的舒服一点的话……”  
  
“佐助……”鸣人的心紧缩地发痛。  
  
就看到对方凑近了鸣人的脸，那白皙的颈子就在鸣人的嘴边。  
  
“另外，鸣人，”黑发少年将手向下探去，伸进那粗制的麻布浴衣里，用一根手指勾住了兜裆布，“难得花了大价钱进来，可不要浪费、呐？”  
  
***  
  
作者：总算到了肉了……可能会和谐。  
  
对了上一章，那个溺死河中的鼬的同僚，是止水。XDDDDDD  
  
还有我真不知道这阵子土哥过生日……实在对不起土哥和兜兄（捂脸）  
  
  
============ **2.17更** =========  
  
  
  
6《河豚味》  
  
  
  
  
PS：能不能看到全看人品了。这篇也同时在佐盟里面更。  
  
  
  
****  
  
注1：江户时期的‘兄弟’确实有当时入小姓啊，盟兄盟弟啊，总之是崇高的男男相爱的意思。（所以岸本要是画武士漫画，男一号对男二号乱喊‘我们前世是兄弟’之类的，耽美没跑了）  
  
注2：我写完这玩意再也无法直视尾兽歌了。  
  
注3：这是江户时代，这是江户时代！XDDDDD  
  
  
  
拨开粗布衣摆的手指灵巧地挑开缠在鸣人腰上的兜裆布，黑发少年那双黑色的眼睛里看不出什么，只是缓缓的沉下头，另一只手拉住自己的衣领，露出白中微微泛着青色的肩背。而鸣人所能看见的，是对方那故意被剪短的衣摆之下翘起的臀部曲线。  
  
加之感觉到对方的呼吸喷在下体，鸣人一下子抓住对方的双肩将对方扳起。  
  
“佐助！！！”鸣人红着脸看着那俏丽的面容——他自己已经硬了。  
  
“怎么、没兴趣吗……”黑发少年失落地缩了缩身体。  
  
“不是！哎呀，那个……”鸣人语无伦次地说着，“我……那个……我想多听一些佐助你的事情……”  
  
“听得多了，除了招来杀身之祸又能怎样？”黑发少年递过酒盏叹息道，“不如做些欢愉之事，兄弟之间图个念想。”  
  
为了逃避话题，鸣人接过酒一饮而尽，灼烧的感觉从喉咙一直延续到胃里，险些呛出眼泪，“那个我说……我说啊，佐助，你能给我唱歌吗？”鸣人说着，一把抓住对方的手，红了脸，“其、其实我对你……”  
  
黑发少年愣了愣，似乎觉着很好笑，将鸣人的手按在自己系在前端的腰带绳结。鸣人这才意识到那前面的绳结是为了方便客人解开的，脸更红了。  
  
  
  
“……我只记得小时候的……儿歌。”说着，对方的另一只手从旁边摸出笛子，想了想，又将笛子敲在地上打节拍，小声的唱了起来：  
  
“……上古的尾兽多又多，六道仙人却睡着了——鸣……人？”  
  
佐助奇怪的是那金发的年轻武士扑上前使劲的抱住了他。  
  
“你是从哪儿学来的？”  
  
“……小时候在河边和别人学的，只记住这个了——怎么了，鸣人？”佐助觉得奇怪，想问个详细。然而双手都被那怀抱紧紧束缚住了，就感到对方的嘴唇印在自己的脖颈上。  
  
“不……没什么，那个……继续的……的说……”漩涡鸣人的声音听起来有些沙哑。  
  
在肩上的吻令佐助全身微微颤栗，后孔也像是欲求不满一般吞咽着，紧紧含住香囊。  
  
“……比谁都爱打瞌睡的一尾守鹤啊，”佐助清了清嗓子唱到，“却让砂之国的我爱罗熬夜成了黑眼圈……呃……”他顿住了：  
  
金发的武士像是改变了主意，缓缓的抚过他的脊背，再将整个手掌从衣领处伸进去。  
  
——大半肩膀裸露了出来，被药浴熏泡的光滑而带着香气的肌肤便被含在了对方的唇齿之中。  
  
……噬咬的感觉令他仿佛回到了忍者时代，全身紧绷，如履薄冰；而暴露在空气中的肌肤与游移到脊背更深处的手掌又将他拉回现实，那即将降临的肌肤之亲。  
  
佐助攥紧了双手，迷惑地想询问鸣人，但撕咬在颈窝的牙齿之间，鸣人伸出舌头，让他倒抽一口凉气。  
  
“鸣人，你……”  
  
“继续、继续唱的说。”  
  
鸣人抬起头皱着眉，留在佐助耳边的声音又低沉了几分。佐助感觉到对方绕过那扯开的濡裳从背后环住了他，那炽热的吐吸喷在后颈。  
  
是……改变主意想做了吗？  
  
“……两条尾巴的又旅燃着熊熊的蓝焰，却让她的伙伴由木人喵喵叫出声——”佐助心不在焉地打着拍子继续唱，注意力却都在压在自己背后的鸣人身上。  
  
热气之中有种沾湿的感觉。  
  
是哭了吗？  
  
“鸣人？——呃——”刚想询问，却被有些粗暴的、似乎像发泄一般扯拽开另一半衣服。  
  
还留存有肌肉却已被药汤多少柔和了轮廓的背部被吻上，突然的刺激让他忘了敲击笛子。  
  
“继续，佐助，继续——大声点，我想听。”  
  
“可是——”  
  
“请继续唱吧，拜托了，佐助……”鸣人的语气更像是乞求。  
  
这个人，究竟想要从自己身上索取什么呢？  
  
有了这个念头的佐助忽然觉得讽刺，他居然还在期待对方能珍惜、爱慕着自己的感情——如今的身体，除了能让对方得到满足与释放，还能从中得到什么呢？  
  
鸣人就像是他在地狱之中偶尔做的一个绮丽的梦。  
  
或许是他此生的最后一个。  
  
佐助勉强抬起被濡裳缠绕的胳膊，“……三只尾巴的矶抚对水无所不知，小矢仓在水之国当上四代目；”  
  
小时候在河边唱了无数遍的歌谣，他还能记得调子，但在岸边一同欢闹的小伙伴，已经完全忘记了。  
  
——那是他最快乐的时光。  
  
竹笛继续敲打着单调的节奏。  
  
“熔岩石缝的孙悟空……和……唔……和老紫一起四、啊……四十年……”  
  
佐助不得不停下向前挺身，想逃避背上的吻带来的难耐感，而缠绕在他腰间的双手却在牢牢禁锢他的同事解开了前面的结——濡裳完全的被剥离到两只手腕处。鸣人却像在寻找着什么一样，用唇舌沿着他的后背的弯曲啃咬着，涂了蛇毒药膏而变得细滑的肌肤染上了一个个鲜红的印记。  
  
皮肤深处留下的旧伤却在对方的嘴唇下隐隐作痛，若是吻到了这种地方，略微的刺痛都会令他呼吸沉重。  
  
“是伤吗……”身后的人突然闷声问了句。  
  
不，不要同情他。  
  
他不需要同情，因为那样会忍不住产生希望、忍不住想将手伸向对方。  
  
“……五尾的穆王从不停，却从未超过冷酷的汉，”佐助狠狠敲击着笛子，没有理会鸣人，“犀犬的泡泡不是六只尾巴呀，是沉默的羽高，飞天的巨虫是……呜啊……”  
  
背后的人竟然一把拢住他的下体，另一只手用力向外扳住他的大腿将他扳倒在被褥之上。  
  
佐助侧在一旁，发梢挡住了视线，他的手里紧紧攥着笛子，用来忍受那粗糙的布料擦过自己大腿内测敏感的肌肤。  
  
要……开始了吗。  
  
佐助索性闭了眼睛，等待着对方下一步的动作，但对方似乎和他的歌声一道沉默。  
  
就连碰触到下体的手掌，都没再动了。  
  
他睁开眼睛突然明白了：对方在等他继续。  
  
“……飞天的巨虫是七尾的……呃……七尾的重明……啊唔！”他双腿间的手掌突然动了起来，令佐助倒抽一口冷气，歌谣也走了调。  
  
如同赌气相斗一般，佐助执拗地在那手掌之间发出声音。  
  
“……爱上了、可爱的、女忍芙……八尾……啊……啊呃……八尾是……”  
  
不成曲调的歌声混杂着呻吟脱口而出，已经快被改造成为药师兜所有物的这副身体起了反应，对方粗糙的拇指顺着前端紧绷的缝隙处搓过，加之被鸣人的另一只手附在臀上同样用力的揉捏，双腿之间早已湿濡。  
  
佐助却倔强地想要将它唱完。  
  
“……八、八尾是牛鬼……震、震天吼……唔……最喜欢……最喜欢说唱的……奇……拉比……鸣人、啊……呃啊！”  
  
佐助抓住在自己双腿之间动作的手掌来缓解那份刺激，没想到下一秒就被一口含住了那里，全身的血液顿时向下奔涌而去。  
  
他突然依稀记起自己好像杀过叫奇拉比的家伙，但这份记忆也很快消失在身体的酥麻之间——佐助的脑海一片空白。  
  
“……实力……最强……的……啊……九喇嘛……啊……”歌词夹杂在小声的停顿中念了出来，已经无法思考的佐助无力地挣扎着，“……遇、遇上……了……木叶……的……呃啊……木叶的……不、不要……嗯啊鸣人……不要……”  
  
大幅揉捏他双股的手指，从深陷入柔软的脂肪里找到了含在后孔里早已湿透了的香囊。还未来得及唱到最后，对方便将那香囊拽了出来。  
  
“唔啊！”  
  
香囊摩擦到佐助体内的凸起，剧烈的刺激令他全身痉挛着泄了出来，大腿苍白的肌肉变成了粉色，那贯穿全身的酸慰之感令他眼前一片炫白。  
  
明明知道是无法逃离命运编制的铁槛，但那感觉像是去往另一个世界一样，在绝望的灰色之中闪着明亮的光芒。  
  
若是有那种地方就太好了，带他走吧，带他逃离这冰冷的地狱吧。  
  
像是回到了那无忧无虑的童年时代，在岸边玩耍时，唱着那歌谣。  
  
“——实力最强的九喇嘛，遇上了木叶的白痴啊！”  
  
“——才不是那么唱嘞！佐助！”  
  
“——就是白痴！超级大白痴！”  
  
太阳的逆光让他看不清同伴的脸，他只知道那时候他们都在笑，并不知道命运到底为何物。  
  
直到——  
  
“佐助！！！——佐助！！！！！”  
  
树林里传出那个孩子的尖叫，但当他跌跌撞撞跑到河边，却看到大人们围在河边，伴随着河中‘扑通’的水声，那尖叫停止了。  
  
他失去了唯一的朋友。  
  
再然后，他失去了亲人、失去了哥哥、失去了身为身为忍者的资格。  
  
染红双手的任务过后，罪孽深重的忍者的世界里，远方的哥哥还好吗，他的哥哥还活着吗。  
  
以身体和自由为代价换取的最后信念，或许已经不在了。  
  
就如同被这失去意识的快感而诱惑，他想痛哭着跪下身体去乞求对方，却不得不将这些记忆和感情加上沉重的锁藏在更深的深处。  
  
  
——呐、即使失去一切都可以、  
  
——带我走吧，鸣人。  
  
  
****  
  
（下一段全是肉）  
  
作者语：写这段的时候我真的很努力的准备了，包括看了三个月的肉，但是写出来被基友试阅说没有肉感。修改了半天还是没太多肉感，突然就感慨了……这写肉也分人啊……（捂脸）  
  
  
  
 **剩下的居然被吞了，晚上回去修复**  
  
  
  
======== **2015.3.4修复** ============  
  
  
  
  
 **7《河豚味》（肉）**  
  
  
  


停不下来。

他停不下来。

原本仅仅能听到对方敞开心扉更多说一些就好了，但一想到那天在一乐的面摊车里正在努力揉面，沁满汗水的后颈，鸣人无法阻止自己去抱对方。

他想念佐助，想念那汗水中的味道。

但他却再也无法找到了。

那细腻白皙的肌肤之下散发着伽罗香的味道，涂满香乳，变得光滑富有弹性的皮肤令人忍不住心动而去抚摸，甚至连双手都变得嫩滑无比。

那才不是佐助，看着握紧竹笛的修长手指，鸣人想起了对方健康结实的双手和习武修行而出的薄茧。

他惶恐地亲吻着对方后背的每一寸肌肤，妄想着还能找到佐助残存下的味道。

没有。

哪里都没有。

就连吮吸而出的白浊都没有。

他不敢面对对方的双眼——那样短短的时日之内被雕琢成一副供人欢愉的香肌玉体会受到多大的痛苦？

他抚摸着对方的下体，光滑油亮的阴毛被修剪的恰到好处，不仅令人赏心悦目，而且激发着客人的噬虐心，想要撕扯着那里观赏自己让对方痛苦万分的表情。

又有多少前来买春的客人费尽手段想要看看那张瑞丽的面孔紧皱眉头强忍疼痛？

而更甚者，鸣人已经觉察到了，那看似完好的皮肤之下，隐藏着不计其数的内伤——每一次不幸用唇舌‘抽中’，不论多轻柔，对方也同样加重了呼吸。

一股无形之火舔舐着鸣人的心尖。

“佐助、呐……佐助！”鸣人轻轻拍打着对方的脸，好长一段时间，对方才勉强回过神，两只黑色的眼珠疲惫地转动着。

“……是……鸣……人啊……”黑发少年还沉浸在快感的余荡中，颤抖着想转身却发现身体早已被鸣人用双手卡在中间。

“佐助，”鸣人抬起手慢慢梳理着对方汗湿的头发，笑着问道，“渴吗？”

鸣人的嘴角还挂着残留的精液，被看了去，惹得对方的耳根处微微发红。鸣人调皮的舔舐着嘴角，粗布衣衫大敞，古铜色的胸膛在灯光里留下阴影，而从那里能看到抽掉兜裆布的深处。

他看到佐助慌忙将眼神抽回，那双会说话的飞快的对上他的眼睛，并不回答，面颊却彻底绯红开来。

好可爱。

鸣人忍不住俯身去舔舐那两片微干的薄唇，反复湿润，对方却主动地张开嘴唇回应。

鸣人呼吸一滞，兴奋地低头噙住对方的嘴唇，热烈的吮吸着、将舌头纠缠到最深处。对方将双臂深入那散开的粗布麻衣内，环抱着他的脊背想要加深这个吻，而鸣人却一把扳住对方的肩头重压下去使劲吮吸。在如此不服输的争执之间，全身颤抖的佐助下意识屈起膝盖挣扎，那紧致的大腿恰好抵在鸣人的双腿之间反复摩擦，渴求着鸣人。

他们柔软的舌头摩擦在一起，就连佐助的舌都充满了香料的味道，鸣人皱了皱眉头，恋恋不舍地松开了嘴唇。

没有食物的味道。

“……佐助，你……饿吗？”鸣人喘息着问道。

“……嗯？”佐助气息不稳的回应道，突然笑了起来，“哈。”

并不是那种勉强的笑、也不是嘲讽的回应，而是快乐的笑容。

被染上了情欲的面孔舒展眉头之后笑起来真是可爱极了。惹得鸣人又亲了亲对方的额头，亲昵的相互磨蹭着。

黑发少年稍稍改变姿势，抽出双手环住他的脖子，在耳边答道。

“不会呦。”

对方的呼吸喷在他的耳根处，亲昵地厮磨着鬓角，鸣人却愣了愣。

“可是不吃食物的话……”

“忍者还有别的方法，想听吗？”黑发少年抚摸着鸣人的头发，翘起嘴角，同时摇动着膝盖，就看到鸣人顿时僵硬了起来。

“可恶……小佐助呦，”被勾起兴致的鸣人一把将对方死死按在地上，用大腿从中分开对方的双脚，“这次你可要讲全的说哦？”说罢一口咬住了对方的喉结。

“呃！”黑发少年倒抽了口冷气，想抽回手捂住嘴，却被对方一把扯住手腕。

“不许作弊？”鸣人愉快地吻了吻对方的唇，“——你吃了什么的说哦？” 

“……呵，”黑发少年哂笑着抬眼看到头顶的天花板，“忍者有很多种类携带食。”

“啊啊听说是黑色的药丸吧？长得都差不多呢。”鸣人嘴上回答着，眼神却向下游移而去，对方锁骨的凹陷在灯光的闪烁中显得愈发诱人，他蓝色的瞳孔里开始闪烁兴奋的光。

“有一种是用红萝卜、荞麦面粉、山芋、甘……呜！”

对方的声音中断了。

“后面呢？”

鸣人坏笑着问，此时他反复地啃咬那嫩滑而结实的锁骨，将舌头伸进凹陷的阴影处反复逗弄。下身绻起膝盖报复似的压在对方的硬挺上画着圈。

“……是、是……甘草……”黑发少年竖起膝盖随着鸣人的动作全身紧绷起来，“和薏苡、糯米粉磨成粉……末……鸣、鸣人……太快……”

揉到某一程度，鸣人坏心的用膝盖挤住对方的阴茎，压着对方的手臂低头对着对方的乳首用力一吸——

“咿！”

那两条长而直的腿立起来夹紧了鸣人前后摆动，粘腻的前液悉数涂在鸣人的膝盖上，胸也不由自主地挺了起来将乳首热切地更加送入鸣人的口中。

如同紧压着对方下体的膝盖那样，此时此刻鸣人全数将对方粉红乳晕周围的肌肉也纳入口中重重吮吸舔舐，在粗糙的舌苔刮过已经立正站好的乳首之时，就感觉膝盖下一片黏浊喷涌而出。

“哈……然……呼呼……然后呢？”鸣人挑衅地抬起头、就看到对方因为润湿的乳首接触空气而轻声呻吟了出来，不由得下腹更紧了。

“……浸泡在酒中三年，待、酒蒸发后，”黑发少年喘息着解释道，短暂的高潮令他大脑有些迟钝，没有发现自己的手臂正被压制着，“揉成桃核大小的丸子……一天吃三粒便不会担心耗费体力……也被叫做‘兵粮丸’。”

“所以这些天你只靠这玩意充饥？”鸣人又皱了皱眉头，是因为这种原因佐助的身体才一点味道都没有吗？一种讨厌的感觉涌上了他的心头。

“加了……香体的药剂……”黑发少年嘟囔着，逐渐平复了呼吸。

“那佐助你——”鸣人也松开膝盖凑到对方面前冷不丁问道，“想吃什么？”

“你做的拉面和……鳗鱼……”

那一刻，漩涡鸣人觉得自己的心脏几乎被幸福冲破。

“拉面下次啦，这次我可是带了鳗鱼的说。”

听到对方嘶哑的回应，佐助茫然道，“你的鳗鱼真是一点也不好吃……”

“哈，这次的鳗鱼会很美味哦？”对方坏笑地答道，片刻佐助才意识到是什么意思。但在那之前，对方早已飞快低下头衔住他的另一边粉红色的乳头。

“等……呃！”突然而至的刺激令佐助抓住对方的头发，几近窒息，双腿也更加的向上夹紧，架在对方的腰部，刚刚泄过一次的阴茎被热情地碾压摩擦着，麻痹的感觉从上下两边同时扩散开来。

对方唇齿并用，执意用牙齿折磨他，胸口的钝痛与麻痹感渐渐升起一股快感。他感受到对方布满茧子的手掌顺着脊背揉弄，粗糙的感觉一直延伸到腰部——就只是腰部。

空虚的后孔几乎是在折磨他了。

“……佐助——对……对不起。”

“……什……啊！”

对方终于松了口，扬起脸看着他，四目相交的瞬间，他就被抱了起来，湿濡的后孔被瞬间填满。

“鸣人……鸣……”

“嗯，我在……我在这儿……”

对方的那条‘鳗鱼’比想象中的还要粗大，挤压着他火热的肠道内，加之对方用双手一边摇晃一边揉搓着臀瓣，快感一波接着一波吞噬着，他只能用力抱住对方，喉咙中呜咽着，追随着摇晃的节奏上下起伏。

鸣人的眼睛像蓝天一样。

像是大雨过后的晴空，是让雄鹰自由翱翔的地方。

佐助放弃沉溺在那香甜的亲吻里，让自己睁大眼睛，多看一点，尽量再多看一眼。

恐怕这场梅雨之后，鸣人会启程离开这里。

在这里待到对方回来……不，他根本不会活到那个时候了。他的身体会被改造的愈发淫荡，最终只会变成一个没有精液填满身体就不满足的器具——就连意识都被夺去，见到男人就流着口水像狗一样爬过去的娼妓。

如果雨一直不停就好了。

就这样永远下去就好了。

“……鸣人……我呃……啊不……不要！”

就在迎接高潮的瞬间，鸣人的手紧紧攥住了他的阴茎，重叠的高潮令他抽搐着，肌肤变成粉色，全身瘫倒晕了过去。

  
  
  
  
+++++++++++  
  
鸣人抱着那具被汗水覆盖的躯体，恋恋不舍的抽出自己，将对方小心翼翼地塞入床褥当中，最后看了一眼隐藏在那翘挺裂缝之间流出的粘稠的液体，轻轻将薄被盖住。  
  
他不想将对方吵醒。  
  
事实上他根本不知道该怎么告别。  
  
也不敢立即离开，若是此时离开也许会让佐助后半夜强行拉去陪别的客人。  
  
鸣人吹灭屋内所有的油灯，坐在对方旁边的榻榻米上听着外面的雨声，听着黑暗中响起的平稳的鼻息。  
  
他努力朝着佐助的方向看去，但那个方向只能看到一片黑暗；他也想拉住对方的手，只要一想起那细软的皮肤黏在他身上的感觉一股燥热之火又在深处蠢蠢欲动，但将对方弄醒之后更加难以割舍。  
  
被委派的任务、佐助的身世以及木叶发生的事情交织在脑海里乱成一片。  
  
窗外想起了打更的声音，寅三时*，窗外的雨稍住，鸣人借着微明的天空捡起自己的兜裆布蹑手蹑脚的从客房退了出去。  
  
“哎呀，鸣人大人怎么起的这么早？我们家阿白怠慢您啦？”前屋的家厮笑脸盈盈地迎上来，“还是您担心钱的事情？哎呀放心吧，我们家阿白夜度资才半两，加上酒水钱也不……”  
  
“呀呀还提钱干嘛？小爷我还后悔只带那一块金饼咧！”鸣人漫不经心地摆摆手，打了离开的手势，“阿白还真是好，下次只怕我那一袋子金饼都得花在他身上的说哎！”  
  
“夜度资什么的，只要大人您看的上阿白，小店这边对熟客也实惠——您的刀！”家厮们递过鸣人的佩刀，又腆着脸捧出那把油纸红伞呈上，“鸣人大人下次一定再来啊！”  
  
鸣人也不打伞，出门扬长而去。  
  
雨从未断过，湿漉漉的打在身上，天空倒是透着云亮了起来，街上的灯笼陆续熄灭了。  
  
鸣人又回头看了眼药师寺二楼还在黑着灯的窗户，这才稍稍安心继续迈开步子。  
  
就在这时对面一队车马打破了游廊的平静，迎面走来的人里有一副熟悉的面孔——  
  
“啊呀，艾大人呐，您可要饶过我们家阿白哦？”带着西洋眼镜的男人给走在最前面的壮汉一边举伞一边赔笑。  
  
鸣人认出了，那是药师寺之主。  
  
但这样隆重的人马究竟是客人还是整个妓院的金主？  
  
鸣人呆呆的看着对方擦肩而过。  
  
只见那壮汉似乎情绪愤怒，走起路来泥水溅得到处都是，深色的皮肤和健硕如石头一样的肌肉并非本地之人——更像是在海边晒黑的种族。  
  
来自琉球之地吗？  
  
“我绝不放过他！”壮汉一把撩开油伞，那伞轻易就被打折了骨架，“既然抓到了那个犯人……”  
  
“哎呀您可是雷隐村的村长啊，”药师兜满声细语的劝着，“再说阿白，不不不……是佐助君他原来也是木叶出身，您要是把他现在就弄死，我也不好对木叶村交代不是？”  
  
“他杀了我弟弟，我就要他偿命！”壮汉更加愤怒了，恨不得一轮胳膊将药师兜打倒。  
  
鸣人突然愣住了，手上的红伞掉在地上，马车和随从一个接一个的从他身边走过。  
  
“……哎呀，艾大人呀，佐助他现在也不是忍者了呦……”  
  
药师兜的声音渐渐远去，鸣人这才如梦初醒般匆匆几步回头，拦到对方面前一头伏倒在地。  
  
“在下漩涡鸣人，请您……请您放过佐助吧！”  
  
“这小子是谁？”  
  
“这是佐助的一个客人，您别放在心上啊，艾大人。”药师兜瞪了一眼，拉着壮汉绕开了他。  
  
鸣人却不放弃地再次跪倒在对方面前，更加大声的乞求到，“请您留他一条生路吧，大人！”  
  
“小子你是木叶的忍者？”  
  
“我……”鸣人一愣。  
  
“你知道他为什么该死吗？！”那壮汉的吼声震得他双耳嗡嗡作响，“他杀了我的弟弟奇拉比！我要他偿命！”  
  
“……奇拉比？”鸣人一脸泥水的抬起了头，“那个大叔……奇拉比他……没死……”  
  
“呵，你以为我会信？我的属下都看到了，那个宇智波也亲口承认过！”  
  
雷隐的村长手腕上的肌肉发出可怕的响声，鸣人眨了眨眼睛突然抬起头。  
  
“……求您现在留他一命！我会去找您的弟弟！”  
  
“口出狂言的臭小子——”  
  
“艾大人啊，您就消消气吧，佐助君他就在我们药师寺里跑不了！……再说您三日之后不是要去拜访那个木叶村？总得和长老们商量了呀……”  
  
“哼。”  
  
药师兜甜言蜜语的总算哄着村长离开，路过鸣人哂笑着，“想不到佐助君的客人都这么痴情啊……小兄弟您能来可是快来喔？熟客们都挣着出高价呢，兴许下次就见不到啦。”  
  
“……”  
  
鸣人还是伏在地上，细碎地雨滴顺着他的脸混合着泥水滴到地上。  
  
不远处，药师寺的二楼窗户不知何时半开着，黑发少年倚在窗边。  
  
不到一会儿，楼下传出药师兜的声音。  
  
“阿白——出来迎接雷隐村的艾大人喔——”  
  
黑发少年披着衣服又看了一眼跪在雨中的背影，便闭上双眼阖上了窗户。  
  
“——是。”  
  
*寅三时：大约凌晨五点半，明治时期之前日本时刻也被称作十二地支，跟中国一样，只不过由于中间跨幅太大，有被分为四小份。。子一つが午前零时から零时半、子二つが午前零时半から一时……这样。  
  
****  
  
PS：兵粮丸的配方是真的。  
这次的肉打了马赛克。虽然还是我写的那种没肉感就是了。（捂脸）  
对了我要是说，这篇下一更就完结了你们会原谅我嘛23333333333333333  
  
大过年的给大家拜年吃肉了啊！！！！！新年快乐！！！！  
  
  
  
  
 **8《河豚味》（by青木）**  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
“佐助君，快来和艾大人打个招呼，”药师兜的声音令人生厌，“这可是熟人喔？”  
  
黑发少年在前屋门廊前站定，并不行礼，而是瞪着来访之人。  
  
“宇智波家的畜生——”雷隐村的村长想要冲上去却被家厮们拉住。  
  
“艾大人，咱们进去先歇歇脚，虽说药师寺没有扬屋，但房间不错喔——”  
  
“呵，我是杀了你弟弟，”黑发少年冷笑着回应道，“不过当初下命令要抓住你那个怪物弟弟可是宇智波带土。”  
  
“……你们宇智波没一个好东西！”  
  
雷隐的村长还想说什么就被药师兜半推半请了进去。  
  
“艾大人，进屋！进屋吧——”  
  
“兜大人！艾大人带来的铁器说让咱们加固椽子——”  
  
“快快抬进门！——哎呀，艾大人带的礼物还真是与众不同呢……”  
  
佐助看着家厮和佣人们一个接一个的将或长或短铁条抬入堂屋。  
  
他望了望远处的街道，鸣人已经不见了。身上还留着他们欢爱的痕迹，体内也有对方的剩余，但这些也即将被汤药消尽，再无痕迹——他是已被废掉的忍者，对方是无忧无虑贬为浪人的武士，至此相会之后恐怕无所交集。  
  
要说起当年失手杀掉的奇拉比，大概是他的最后一个正式任务，是他离开大蛇丸之后从一名叫飞后藤*的人那里接到的，说是那奇拉比生性古怪，有蛮牛之力，是不祥之妖物，阿飞出手大方想要捉去做研究，在战斗过程中佐助身受重伤只得将对方杀死才得以幸存。然而此时又撞上木叶的忍者，寡不敌众，这才被废掉武功。  
  
但这一切都是一个大圈套，入赘到带土户籍之后，佐助才慢慢发现宇智波带土即是当年的阿飞时，已经是很久之后了。  
  
后来他才听说带土和木叶当初约定只是追击吓唬他，让他乖乖依附带土名下，却不想木叶借机除掉他，最后将一个废忍留给了带土。  
  
呵，天真的人啊。  
  
一生都被木叶所欺骗的单纯的人啊，也许宇智波带土到现在都还幼稚的相信着，有了钱，或是顺从木叶的意，就能得到原谅和接纳。  
  
佐助并不后悔将要为自己杀掉的人以死谢罪，他不会逃也不会躲，而且那位艾大人恐怕也不会轻易放过他。  
  
“……八尾是牛鬼震天吼，最喜欢说唱的奇拉比。”  
  
佐助轻声哼着调子，他想起来了，带土痴迷这些传说中的妖物，但这种童谣怎么能信以为真呢，这只是让孩子们唱到最后互相指着对方喊‘大白痴’的游戏啊。  
  
他突然想起了鸣人笨手笨脚做拉面烤鳗鱼的样子。  
  
想象若是他们都变回孩童，一定会相互唱着歌指着对方大叫白痴吧？  
  
这些过去、这些令他痛苦或美妙的过去其实都在见到鸣人的那一刻被生生吞咽了下去。  
  
忍者，就是不断被淹没在黑暗之中的人。  
  
佐助抬头望了望天空的云。  
  
天文气象是忍者不可欠缺的忍术之一。  
  
经验告诉他，三日之内，必有大雨将至。  
  
他眯起了眼睛。  
  
  
  
*飞 后藤：历史上挺有名的一个忍者，实力超强，能飞檐走壁。我想当年岸本也许是从这上面得到的灵感吧。（另外我觉着阿飞这个应该是名号之类的吧？）  
  
***  
  
  
  
“会有暴雨的说哎……”  
  
站在宿屋窗前向外探头探脑的鸣人眯起了双眼。  
  
“——所以说你害的老娘出去给人家端了一天的盘子！”  
  
“啊？啥？小樱你说啥？”  
  
“啊啊啊啊啊你到底听没听我的话啊鸣人！！！！！”  
  
粉色头发的女人气急败坏的骂道，喷了鸣人一脸口水。  
  
但鸣人并不像之前做出夸张的‘好可怕啊’‘男人相’之类的害怕神情，而是安静的顶着满脸的吐沫看着她。  
  
“小樱，你说你们木叶村除了杀死之外有没有办法废掉一个忍者？”  
  
“哎？当然有啊，有很多种啊？你问这个干什么？”女子奇怪道。  
  
“当然是为了任务，”鸣人指着抬起的胳膊，“就是胳膊上留几个疤痕——”  
  
“那肯定是用千本干的，直接扎进去断掉经络嘛，”春野樱漫不经心道，“要是戳到你的胳膊上啊，你下半辈子可就再也没法抬起手啦——我跟你说呢，明天可是要去打工还我钱！！还有要打听更多宇智波鼬的消息！！你这个冲动的家伙，这样下去还怎么完成任务啊！！”  
  
“你说既然木叶能这样废掉一个人的话，那也能治好的吧？”鸣人依然没理会女子的抱怨，“我一开始听那堆木叶的人说你不是那什么什么医疗忍者的说？肯定是最厉害的吧？”  
  
“那当然，我可是师从‘三忍之一’纲手姬的徒弟！”女子洋洋得意地说着，“不过要是单说经络和人体么……大蛇丸可能更好点，可毕竟我师父是全学——”  
  
“大蛇丸？”  
  
“是另一个‘三忍之一’啦！好久以前啦，听我师父说那个大蛇丸弄丢了学生，两把爱刀还被挚友给偷了，一个劲的哭呢。”女子不耐烦的摆了摆手，“说了你也不懂，都是我们忍者世界的事，你一介浪人……”  
  
“哦。”鸣人像是聋了一般径直走了出去。  
  
“鸣人！你这家伙去哪儿？！！喂，鸣人？！！”  
  
“呃，去找找零活。”鸣人转过身挠了挠脑袋突然笑道，“毕竟拿了小樱你的钱嘛哈哈哈哈哈”  
  
“你！还！有！脸！说！——”  
  
“那个，小樱你晚上可要回来啊！我能带回一乐大叔的拉面的说哦！”  
  
“哼！”  
  
连日的雨将路面的石头冲刷的油亮，晃出门的浪人从地上拾起一枚光滑的小石子对着天空照了照，在手里颠一颠，就揣进了怀里，嘴里哼着小曲，没走几步又捡了石头。  
  
窗前目睹了这一切的春野樱觉得有点奇怪——那浪人不会是中了什么风邪之症或是盅蛊之毒？啊呀，估计昨晚是又中意了哪家的小生或色男吧。  
  
男人之间的暧昧……  
  
无聊。  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
“艾大人的礼可真丰厚啊，兜大人吩咐都抬到——这铁器放哪里去啊？”  
  
“一直放在玄关也不是办法吧？”  
  
家厮们在玄关处一直忙忙碌碌。  
  
泡完药浴的佐助带着一身蛇毒药膏的味道蹒跚着脚步经过玄关处停了步子。  
  
“……药师兜不是让你们把这些东西放到二楼最里的‘黑竹间’么？”  
  
“啊？兜大人没说过……”家厮们面对平日并不言语的佐助有些措手不及。  
  
“说了，他说了要你们现在就搬。”黑发少年笃定的回应道，“或者你们现在去二楼问问正在招待雷隐村长的药师兜。”  
  
家厮们便不再怀疑，七嘴八舌的议论着中午吃什么，齐力将大大小小有一大捆的粗细铁条铁棒的这些铁器抬向二楼。  
  
佐助在后面跟着，沿途经过二楼，左近停下对其他人说，“要不要问问兜大人？他们正在里面喝茶吃酒呢……阿白也要进去的吧？”  
  
佐助顺从地点点头。  
  
“……兜大人！铁器送到‘黑竹间’去了……”  
  
左近拉开一点木门，只见门板‘刷’的被拉开，带着西洋眼镜的男人皱着眉头呵斥道。  
  
“我什么时候让你们抬这些东西来的？！！打扰艾大人吃酒喝茶吗？！……佐助君？——还不快来服侍艾大人！”  
  
“呵。”  
  
就在二人四目相对的瞬间，黑发少年猛地一用力将一担大大小小的铁器推进屋内，榻榻米上顿时稀里哗啦铁器四散，原本席地而坐的雷隐村长艾站了起来，就看到那冲进来的黑发少年拾起一根趁手的铁器上前以最快的速度袭去。愣在门口的药师兜几乎只能同时惊叫——  
  
“……想先下手为强吗，宇智波的孽种？”  
  
“切！”  
  
——雷隐村长只手就将佐助的整只胳膊攥住，轻轻用力，佐助便尖叫着挣扎了起来，不得不松手扔掉了手中的铁器。  
  
“艾大人！”药师兜看看佐助又看看男人不知如何是好，“佐助君！还不快谢罪！”  
  
“哈哈哈哈被废了功力的臭小子也敢来尝试？”粗犷的男人依旧攥着那白皙的胳膊，不论佐助如何挣扎都不是对手，男人慢条斯理地拖着他走到门前，一把将呆立在门口的药师兜推了出去，“药师兜！我改变主意了！”说着，男人从满地的铁器里挑出一根拇指粗的铁条，一只手就掰弯将其卡死了木门。随后一把将佐助猛的推倒在散落着各式铁器的榻榻米上。  
  
佐助瞪着眼睛翻身就想爬走，雷隐村长的大手攥住了大腿，光洁幼白的皮肤顿时被掐出一整只红色的手印。男人仅仅是用力就将佐助整个都拽了回来。佐助还挣扎着想要拾起其他铁器却被对方用另一只手轻易束缚在脚下。  
  
用脚碾着佐助手腕的男人，脸上挂着凶狠而残酷的笑容，“药师兜说你不是要来服侍我吗，自不量力的臭小鬼！”  
  
过短的衣摆早已在挣扎中掀到腰部以上，白皙翘挺的臀瓣中间含着香囊被男人一把拽掉，，这让黑发少年闷声哼了出来。  
  
男人却嗤笑着咬牙切齿道，“等我整只手都插进去的时候，你就会求着我杀掉你了！”然后一把将手指插了进去。  
  
屋内响起少年的悲鸣。  
  
在屋外的药师兜眼睛转来转去，轻声附和道，“艾大人请慢用。”  
  
随后乐颠颠地招呼家厮把剩余的上门礼收走了。  
  
细雨下大了。  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
一路拾捡小石头而来的金发少年再次绕过茶屋跑到后院。  
  
“鹿丸！”  
  
“啊——？”正在打盹的鹿丸睁开眼，随后皱着眉头郁闷的耷拉下脑袋，“又是你啊，鸣人……”  
  
“我说我说啊，帮我个忙的说啊！”金发少年一脸笑容。  
  
假笑吗。  
  
鹿丸上下打量了对方一番。  
  
“别，在下承受不起——你这绝对又要干什么蠢事。”鹿丸翻了个白眼，“黑眼圈——你是监视谁一整晚？等等……你不会是找到那个宇智波佐助了吧？”  
  
“我要把他弄出来的说。”  
  
“啊？”鹿丸有点吃惊。  
  
“他的确入赘在一个远房亲戚名下，不过现在被卖进了游郭……是一名色男。”金发少年讲到，不知不觉中攥紧了拳头，“我要带他逃走。”  
  
“贸然带他走不是办法啊，无论走到哪里，他都已经入籍成为别人家的小姓了。”  
  
原来是去妓院泡了一夜看上人家了么。  
  
这男人还真是麻烦啊。  
  
鹿丸叹了口气。  
  
“这个忙并不是我不想帮你，可即使你带他逃走也并不是办法。”  
  
“……如果在缘切寺*待满三年呢？”金发少年凑过来，“我听说南贺川下游就有一座缘切寺，既然能够离婚，那户籍也能切断吧？”  
  
那蓝色的眼睛炯炯有神的盯着他。  
  
“行是……行的通。”  
  
“好鹿丸！我的好兄弟！一定帮我给缘切寺住持送个信的说，就说明天暴雨初乍之时在河边接佐助，就帮我送个信嘛！！！！”金发少年挤眉弄眼道。  
  
果然很麻烦啊。  
  
鹿丸无奈的叹了口气，点点头。  
  
“好好好，我这就去送。反正你那三百大文也花出去了，为了我情报屋的名誉……”  
  
“还有一个口信。”金发少年的笑容开始变得意味不明起来，“你知道‘大蛇丸’是谁吗？”  
  
“……”鹿丸心里‘咯噔’一下——像是被人看穿了。  
  
“听木叶的忍者说，那个大蛇丸可是传说中的‘三忍之一’咧！”  
  
之所以一开始就保留这个秘密，是想让鸣人别搅合进来。  
  
“哎？你调查的可真够多的嘛……”鹿丸继续打了个呵欠答道，“佐助的师父，你想知道什么？”  
  
“听说他还伤心徒儿出走的事情的说啊？”  
  
“那是肯定的吧……”  
  
“好像还被偷了两把爱刀？”  
  
“好像是被挚友偷走换了钱？要不就是典当出去买了药……版本有很多种，这都是以前的传言了。”鹿丸忐忑不安的答道。  
  
“那你也帮我给他送信好不好？！！”金发少年拉着鹿丸说道，“反正你也肯定有很多门道，总有办法找到大蛇丸不是吗？”  
  
“这个……”鹿丸为难的看着对方。  
  
“告诉大蛇丸让他到缘切寺去治疗他的徒弟，他的那两把爱刀便可失而复得的说。”金发少年眨了眨眼坏笑着说。  
  
“可是……鸣人！”鹿丸使使劲将对方甩开，“大蛇丸这也并不是说找到就能找到的！我又不是万能的啊鸣人！”  
  
雨下大了。  
  
门廊处，金发年少的浪人慢慢褪去了笑容，深蓝色的眼里翻滚着什么东西，直勾勾的盯着鹿丸。  
  
那是让人浑身发毛的眼神。  
  
鹿丸紧张的咽了口吐沫。  
  
“告诉大蛇丸佐助明日到达缘切寺，对于木叶的上忍来说这不就是轻而易举的说？”漩涡鸣人冷笑了一声，“还是说我现在告诉所有人？——”说着将双手卷成筒围在嘴边用尽最大的力气喊道“鹿——丸——是——木——叶——的——忍——”  
  
“闭嘴啊鸣人！我现在就去行了吧？！！！”鹿丸扑过去一把捂住了对方的嘴，“还有你到底是什么人？！”  
  
漩涡鸣人抓住对方的手臂突然笑出了声，“嘿嘿嘿，你居然真是上忍！”  
  
“哈？”  
  
“我听说忍者不是分‘上忍’‘中忍’‘下忍’吗？上忍是智囊忍，中忍是指挥头子——下忍对中忍唯命是从，中忍对上忍俯首帖耳……你这么聪明，要还是忍者的话也肯定是上忍的说哦？”金发少年嬉笑地说着，“没想到你还真是咧！”  
  
“你怎么想到的？”鹿丸轻声追问。  
  
没想到浪人指了指压在棋盘下散乱的棋谱中的一本书。  
  
“你看那不是写着‘早心居士的幻术’吗？我听说忍者会的忍术不就有幻术的说？你说你都脱离木叶了还读什么幻术哦？”  
  
“那是‘果心居士的幻术*’！”鹿丸一点脾气都没有了，“真是整天都耍小聪明。”  
  
“所以鹿丸你愿意帮我跑两趟了吧？呐、呐，同意了吧？”金发少年脸上重新挂着傻笑，晃头晃脑道，“至于报酬嘛，等小爷我发了大财——”  
  
“省省吧，鸣人，别出去乱嚷嚷就积了德啦！”鹿丸摆了摆手，起身朝前屋走去。  
  
真是越来越麻烦啦。  
  
另外啊，这个漩涡鸣人真的是耍小聪明么……  
  
鹿丸回头看了一眼对方，不敢细想，匆匆上路了。  
  
  
  
*缘切寺：指日本江户时代协助妇女达成离婚愿望的尼寺。按，江户时代的妇女没有要求离婚的权利，但若能在尼寺住满三年，则具有离婚的法律效力。拥有此种特权的尼寺，即称缘切寺，或称驱寺、驱入寺。  
  
*司马辽太郎的《果心居士的幻术》：讲忍者忍术中的幻术。  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
作者：让鹿丸教大家什么是细思恐极……  
  
  
  
享受最后的暴雨之前的平静吧，各位。  
  
  
  
  
 **（火影）9《河豚味》（by青木）**  
  
  
  
傍晚雨水淅淅沥沥，鸣人在河滩一家一家打听才赊账租到一条小船，帐当然是记在鹿丸头上，也算是木叶出了钱。  
  
然而这不够，远远不够。  
  
鸣人将船小心翼翼拴在码头下，天空渐黑，潮湿粘腻的空气令人躁动不安，他抬起头看着小镇灯火通明的楼阁小户，一想到被囚禁在其中的人，心头像是被什么啃噬一般，疼痛不已。  
  
在那些院落灯火的深处、药师寺的二楼宿屋里沾满了血迹。  
  
不知是家厮们丝毫没有怜悯之心亦或者早已见怪不怪，在雷隐村长换到另外干净的宿屋间后面对凌乱的散落的铁器以及喷溅在墙上地上的血迹只是嘟囔着清扫麻烦而已。  
  
屋内正中间，完全由铁器悬挂着那具白色的躯体，指头粗细的铁条两头似乎被生生掰弯紧叩进黑发少年的两只手腕上，两只胳膊被撑在一条直线上打开着；另有一些粗细不匀的铁条如绳子一样镶嵌在肉体里悬吊起来，只有臀部和双腿软软的垂在下面，从臀缝里流出的耀眼的鲜血顺着青紫的大腿一路向下攀爬，最后顺着脚趾尖滴在榻榻米上，聚集了一小滩。全身布满乌黑指印的肌肤令人想起了每年深秋溺死在河边或沟渠里的人们，会有大片大片吸血的蚊虫附着在上面。  
  
唯一能与之区别的便是那具躯体还在微微颤动着，一只苍蝇发出嗡嗡的声音在周围飞舞。  
  
黑发少年还活着。  
  
“真是给人添麻烦，不如死了算了。”右近一边试着掰开那些坚固的铁条一边向左近抱怨着，“反正兜大人这次也大赚了一笔——你看这铁器根本就不是人能掰动的啊！”  
  
“兜大人吩咐让阿白去泡药浴，明天还能接客，”左近也上来帮忙，“而且那位艾大人今天还很高兴，说明天一早就要启程去木叶，”随后指了指失去意识的黑发少年，“我听说要是那位大人和木叶都不让他活，他也活不过这个夏天——所以趁着还能用，兜大人想多赚一些呢。”  
  
“切，那多没劲！”右近白了一眼左近，“谁让咱们的兜大人是跟忍者村做生意的呢，不过呀，早点死也挺好，反正不用我收拾屋子熏衣服了。”  
  
南贺川河边。  
  
鸣人从一乐面摊提着拉面的食盒跑回宿屋，春野樱便丝毫不客气的吃了起来。  
  
“鸣人呐，原来你也有这么体贴的时候。”女人吃着拉面不禁缓和了情绪。  
  
躺在榻榻米上的少年一边玩弄捡来的石头，一边撑着胳膊出神地看着女子，似看非看中心神似乎又拐到别的地方去了。  
  
“鸣人！”  
  
“啊？”  
  
“吃个拉面你也能走神，还行不行啊，难不成你在想游廊里的娼妓吗？告诉你多少回了，那种地方是花钱做梦的地方——赌博好歹还有赢的时候，这买色呀，可是连本钱都回不来呢！”  
  
“……”  
  
“鸣人？”  
  
“哦，什么的说？”  
  
“你到底听没听我说啊！你这个笨蛋！”  
  
“哎？”漩涡鸣人就这样一脸迷茫的和小樱交换关于宇智波鼬的情报以及商量对策直到大半夜。  
  
可他的心思却全不在这。  
  
鸣人玩弄着手里小石头想念着药师寺里的人，每一分钟的呼吸都那么难熬。  
  
早晨的天气更加阴沉了，天空的雨完全停止，空气开始愈发闷热起来。这也令睡客们大多不愿睁开眼睛。  
  
春野樱是被热醒的，若不是女子之身，只怕她便早就学了男人们脱得连兜裆布都不剩。  
  
“小樱……小樱！”金发少年推搡着贴在墙角睡醒的女子，把自己的两把佩刀塞入她的怀中。  
  
“……啊，干什么啊鸣人？”  
  
“要是再下雨，就把这两把刀送到游廊去，送到药师寺那里。”少年说罢径直走了出去。  
  
“什……哈？——你要干什么？喂！鸣人？！鸣……”春野樱揉着惺忪的睡眼，想要叫住对方，门口却连影子都找不到了。  
  
潮热侵袭着每一寸土地，所有人似乎都恨不得整天都泡在凉水里，民宿的汤屋里客人络绎不绝。金发少年穿过走廊，扯了一块深色粗布将捡来的石子全部倒在上面，整理拢弄一番，用绳子系好，拍了拍，和普通钱袋钱囊毫无两样才满意地揣进怀里。  
  
又顺手拿了一位客人落在汤屋外的蓝色棉布浴衣，套在外面罩住自己的破旧粗布麻衣，才出了宿屋，经过堂屋时看到柜子上的藤篮里有售卖的长条白布，眼珠一转转身扯了一条，大大咧咧的走了出去，边走边飞快的缠在腰间，直奔药师寺。  
  
天空的云开始泛着黑边，鸟儿贴着水面飞行，空气中泛着一股泥土的腐烂气息——暴雨就要来了。  
  
“啊呀，这位大人！是要我们家阿白吧？……里面请、里面请……”  
  
“哈，本大爷我呀今天可是一定要玩个痛快呢！……”  
  
药师寺的家厮们见到鸣人忙不迭鞠躬行礼，搜身*时见到鸣人从怀里拽出一只鼓鼓囊囊叮当作响的钱袋，又是衣冠楚楚，还没有带佩刀，也就草草了事放了进去。  
  
空气简直湿热的令人难耐，从进门摸进佐助的屋子，鸣人就已经被两层衣服捂得汗流浃背。  
  
拉开们就见黑发少年倚坐在窗口边小憩。  
  
对方身上做短的濡裳敞开松散的落在地上，衣服处还能隐约看到臀缝微微抽动，一只胳膊慵懒的垂落在双腿间，另一只手则撑在下巴上，向鸣人这边裸露着雪白的脊背。  
  
不知为什么，那肌肤给鸣人一种透明般快要消失的错觉。  
  
他们过的那一夜，对方明明休息的很好，可为何只过了一日便又透支了身体。  
  
昨日在这里发生了什么？  
  
鸣人拉住门，悄无声息的凑上去，对方细滑消瘦的胸口之上，两点乳头变得更加粉嫩清透，挺立在胸口处无声的诉说着遭受过的蹂躏。  
  
“……佐助。”  
  
热的受不了的鸣人脱去外衣，环抱住对方，淌着汗水的胸膛贴上满是龙涎香的、低温的脊背，轻声唤道。  
  
猛然睁开双眼的少年愣了一会儿，才微微侧过头，一脸不高兴的回应。  
  
“……是……你啊。”  
  
“怎么？我来你不高兴吗？”鸣人用脸蹭着对方充满香气的头发，嘴上虽然调笑，却也一脸惆怅的望向天空。  
  
“……你啊，忘了我吧，”黑发少年缓缓仰过头，枕在鸣人的肩膀上，闭了眼睛，“何必将头脑都用在这里——未来的……武士大人？”  
  
没想到鸣人笑了一声，抬手捏了捏对方的耳朵，并不理会告诫，“喂，你可是耳朵都红了呦？”  
  
“真是烦人——”黑发少年咕哝着，抬手揽住鸣人的脖子，将唇凑了过去。  
  
他们的唇舌纠缠在一起，舌苔相互刮擦着，交换着彼此的气息。鸣人口中的拉面留下的味增味道令对方更加用力的吮吸着，鸣人感觉到自己的手被对方牵引着贴到那隐秘的地方。  
  
但他不能，鸣人强硬的将手摩挲在对方的腹部，就感觉到怀中的身体一震。  
  
“……佐助你……受伤了？”鸣人松开嘴唇皱眉道。  
  
但对方并不回答，执意靠近，仿佛鸣人嘴里有什么香甜的东西，却被鸣人抓紧了手腕，就连声音都抖了起来。  
  
“……佐助，昨日到底……”  
  
“……无所谓、”佐助轻叹着，还想说什么却被打断了——  
  
他们同时向窗外望去——  
  
尽管还有金黄的光从云块的缝隙处透出，但远处已是乌云密布，传来了遥远的的隆隆响声。  
  
“你该走了。”佐助拉上衣服迅速起身，身体晃了晃，硬是咬着牙站定，低头看着对方，“鸣人，你该走了。”说着用脚踢了踢对方衣服里的钱袋，叹了口气，“别在药师寺耍聪明……”  
  
“可是——”对方眯起了双眼。  
  
佐助弯下腰认真看着对方的脸，“别惹这里的人，药师寺里的人都与忍者村有关系，要是欠了债，你是逃不掉的——”  
  
“佐助！”鸣人焦急的一把抓住了他的胳膊，“你和我一起走……”  
  
“听我说，”佐助却挥开了对方的手，扶住对方的肩膀，“我现在把你呵斥出去，这样那些家伙也只会因为你吃白食将你赶走，在跟木叶扯上关系之前——”  
  
“才不要啊我说！”鸣人抓住他的手腕，“我是来接你的，我啊……我、我可是喜欢你啊！”  
  
佐助愣了愣，突然笑了出来。  
  
“你在笑什么啊我说！”金发少年涨红了脸，“我可是认真的！”  
  
“你还是准备去忠于君主*吧，那样以后兴许会成为大名或旗本——”  
  
“你在想什么啊我说，出去以后你要成为我的盟兄——”  
  
“我是入籍之人，就算逃出去也……”佐助低着头打断道。  
  
“我知道南贺川下游的山里有座缘切寺，你要是在那里住满三年的话……”鸣人还想说什么，却被对方一把推开。  
  
“别再执迷不悟了鸣人！也别像只发情的野猫一样见到顺眼的就急着趴到对方背上去！”佐助站了起来气的脸色发青，“我已经完了，也不是寻常人家，并非是你一介庶民浪人之辈就能救的了！”  
  
“那你还在等什么！”鸣人也瞪着眼指着窗外，“暴雨要来了，你敢对天雷发毒誓吗？！”  
  
“你——”佐助也憋得脸色通红。  
  
“要说我执迷不悟就执迷不悟吧，如果这样放弃才是聪明人的话，我宁可当一辈子笨蛋的说！”  
  
“这和你无关，来人——”佐助拧着眉，张口想喊却被对方一把捂住嘴扣在墙上。那双蓝色的，如同像天空一样澄澈的眼睛看着他。  
  
就连听到的声音都是颤抖着的——  
  
“那天、在南贺川边你是真的想投河吧？”  
  
乌云覆盖了整个天空，窗外开始刮起狂风。  
  
——如果那天没有遇到鸣人，他会变得怎样？  
  
——如果他早已沉尸河底，会不会早已逃出这牢笼？  
  
——但又为什么看到鸣人就会希望多活一秒，希望能多见到对方一次？  
  
——甚至还奢望可以见到兄长，可以为过去的憎恨而道歉？  
  
两行泪珠从那双乌黑的大眼睛里滚落，滴在在鸣人的手上。  
  
“佐助，”鸣人松开手一把揽过对方抱在怀中，“抱歉，我、我来晚了，我啊，我是认真的。”  
  
一丝甜蜜涌上心头，令佐助舒展开眉头，他疲惫的在对方的怀中轻声道，“……能逃的掉吗，你我连刀都不在身边。”  
  
“带上细软，我都安排好了，”鸣人点了点头，忍不住露出灿烂的笑脸，“万一要是死，那一起死便好了。”  
  
“真是白痴……”  
  
就在这时，一阵敲门声打断了他们。  
  
“鸣人大人？！——鸣人大人！”  
  
是家厮的声音，两个人僵在一起，互相瞪着，屋内安静到只能听到窗外的风声。。  
  
“鸣人大人啊，实在打扰您兴致啦，不过若是方便，今晚的夜度资——”家厮说着，那门就被拽开了一条缝。  
  
说时迟那时快，佐助一把拉过鸣人，轻声咳了两下便尖着嗓子喊了起来。  
  
“……啊、啊嗯，好棒……好棒……啊……人家还要……嗯啊……”  
  
诱人的声音将鸣人勾的满面通红，身下之人用膝盖碰了他几次才好不容易回过神，红着脸朝门口大喊。  
  
“……唔……再、再等一下，……等一下再……”  
  
“……好啦……再深一点……鸣人……再…啊……啊！！”  
  
家厮见状，知趣的将门合住了，“您慢用……”  
  
就在屋内发出荒淫无度的声音之时，二人却早已忙了起来。  
  
佐助拉开壁柜拿出一只小钱袋，转身就见对方从腰间取下缠绕的新布条扔给他。  
  
鸣人这家伙是早就打算好的吗。  
  
佐助抿了抿嘴一把接过布，两下剥掉自己身上的濡裳缠好兜裆布。在佐助给带子打结时，鸣人捡起浴衣，将那双层的浴衣扯开，拿着那套在最外面的半新的棉布外着披在佐助背后，又拾起地上自己的麻布破旧单衣穿上，然后朝佐助点了点头。  
  
“佐助——”  
  
“我知道了。”  
  
佐助也点了点头，紧迫的气氛仿佛又回到了身为忍者的时候。  
  
佐助攥紧了拳头。  
  
不，他就是忍者。他对天雷发过誓，虽然忍者终将被湮于世，也要如雷光一般迸裂终结。  
  
更何况，现在的宇智波佐助并不孤单。  
  
即使下一刻陈尸荒野，至少会有人记得他。  
  
他飞快的看了一眼对方，干净利落的趴在榻榻米与板壁接缝处，从那下面抽出一根细长的铁条。  
  
“佐助？！”已经在窗户前朝他伸手的鸣人见到这架势一愣，“这是什么忍术啊我说？”  
  
“别废话，送我上去！”佐助烦躁的打断了对方的话。  
  
然而对方也并不含糊，快速拉了他到窗台外，用手肘与肩膀做垫脚让佐助爬了上去，虽然被废掉武功，他还能以手脚并用——中拿着铁条，口中咬着濡裳，在狂风中顺着二楼的屋顶最后爬到屋顶的最高处。  
  
狂风甚至令人的眼睛的都睁不开，天色更加暗了下来，以一种吞噬大地的架势席卷而来。  
  
“要小心啊！”鸣人站在窗台上将身子探出去对着上面喊。  
  
佐助爬到屋顶的最高处，摸索着合适的地方，撕开濡裳，用布条将铁丝一圈一圈绑在上面  
  
可别被发现啊。  
  
“鸣人大人——夜度资不能再拖了——您看——”家厮陪笑着一边说着一边拉开了门，就见到金发少年半个身体都探在外面向屋顶说着什么，屋内不见了佐助。  
  
“……来人啊，阿白要跑了！——去告诉兜大人！阿白要跑了！！…”  
  
“……他在屋顶上！！在屋顶上！！！！”  
  
家厮尖叫着想要扑过来，鸣人一愣翻身就将窗板拉住，挑了下去。  
  
“佐助！！！！快下来！！！快下来！！！”  
  
狂风呼啸，屋顶上的人听不到鸣人的呼喊，直到佐助抬头看到家厮们顶风爬了上来。  
  
“佐助！！！跳下来！！！佐助！！！”鸣人一边喊着，一边冲上去用门杠将门顶住，暂时拦住了想要冲出来的家厮。  
  
“哼，来抓我呀。”黑发少年眯着眼睛，手里甩着濡裳，一把糊在第一个爬上来的人的脸上，踢开抓住自己脚腕的一只手，纵身跃了下去。家厮们大叫着‘在下面’，一股脑儿的都冲了下去。  
  
“佐助！！！”  
  
“嗯！”  
  
鸣人稳稳的接住了他，同时药师寺的门也被冲破了。家厮与佣人们纷纷拿着棍棒冲了出来。  
  
狂风中开始夹杂了雨滴，猛烈的砸向地面。树枝被吹的东倒西歪，鸣人一把抓住佐助的手就跑。  
  
“到码头！！到码头去！！那儿有船，大蛇丸和缘切寺的住持在下游等着！他能治好你！”鸣人边跑边喊着。  
  
话音刚落，就被团团围住了。  
  
“少耍帅了，”佐助与对方迅速贴着背拉开阵势应对，“要先想想怎么从这里出去——”  
  
鸣人踹开冲上来的家厮，拉过佐助，给另一个想要抓住他们的家厮一拳，二人艰难的突破，从木屋之间的窄巷中穿了出去，刚一冒头，佐助一把按住对方的脑袋，这才免于鸣人被一棒爆掉头颅。  
  
“他们有武器！打不过的！”佐助躲过横扫而来的木棍，由于被废了武功，脚很快使不上劲，只能尽力拉着对方躲避，但面对十几人的围攻他很快被围在墙角，就当其中一棍正面打来，他抬起胳膊迎击，那一棍却没落在自己身上。  
  
“呃……”  
  
“你愣什么啊我说！”  
  
鸣人护在他身前，额头上淌下细细的鲜血，“我可是说到做到！绝对要和你逃走的说！”  
  
像是心脏处被柔软的冲撞，一抹笑容悄然勾在佐助的嘴角，但接着他就一把拉开对方——一根铁器扎在了他们身后的门板上。  
  
“还有心情耍帅，药师寺的家厮们可顶得上半个忍者。”佐助说着偏头躲过平削而来的铁器，一把抽出钉在墙上的铁棍，挥了过去，但无奈力道太小，铁棍脱手而出，但这让围攻的家厮们一愣。  
  
“趁现在！”鸣人趁着这个缝隙护着他跪在地上连滚带爬的从人缝里硬挤了出去，毫无武士的尊严。  
  
“你还真不是个合格的武士啊。”他轻哼了一声，对方却丝毫没有悔意，伸手捧着他的脸，用拇指拨去被淋湿的鬓角认真的看着他。  
  
“你没受伤才最重要啊我说！”  
  
雨点更密集了，像是石头一样砸了下来。药师寺的家厮们也都越聚越多，追来的人手里不知什么时候都从木棒换成了奇形怪状的铁器。  
  
“是忍刀和忍杖。”佐助攥紧了对方，南贺川的水声就在耳边，他们却被围的水泄不通，慢慢缩小圈子。  
  
一阵疼痛从鸣人脸上划过，用手一摸才知道被划破了，“切！”  
  
“是手里剑*……他们都追随过大蛇丸，”佐助后背紧紧贴着对方的，“左近和右近的拳脚很厉害；鬼童丸的弩是躲不过的；多由的吹矢有剧毒，不过这种天气……”  
  
“不试试怎么行啊我说！”鸣人喊着，又替他挨了一拳。  
  
雨点被风抽打在脸上生疼，云越压越低，佐助抹了抹眼睛躲过迎面而来的手里剑。  
  
“如果是次郎坊来的话就糟了，他力大无穷——”  
  
就在二人胶着应战之时，一声巨响中，迎面飞来一个巨大的人影，将所经之地的家厮们撞的飞了出去。  
  
“说谁力大无穷呐？”  
  
那人影就是次郎坊，人影后传来了妙龄女子的声音，接着两把武士刀便飞了过来，“鸣人你真乱来！”  
  
“小樱！我不也帮你逃过赌场的说？”金发少年接过佩刀，喜滋滋的插在腰上，抽出一把摆好架势，另一只手拉着佐助绕过那人影——倒在地上的正是次郎坊。  
  
女子站在粗犷的次郎坊身上嗔怪道，“鸣人你真够乱来——快走啦，这里交给我！”  
  
“我们走。”鸣人胡乱的用刀挡住砍过来的忍刀。  
  
“等等、”就在佐助犹豫的时候，鸣人拉上他立刻便逃。  
  
“快走，小樱可不是随便惹的！”  
  
话音刚落，只见女孩子从旁边举起一只磨盘。  
  
是一只寻常的石磨盘。  
  
货真价实的磨盘。  
  
人之所见无不被那阵势吓到抽搐。  
  
二人不再纠结，转身向南贺川的小码头跑去。  
  
夹杂着风雨，春野樱的地方传出一阵惨叫，随后飞起了一层人。  
  
“那女子不是普通人，她也是忍者吧！”佐助上气不接下气的边跑边问，“你为什么认识忍者？！！”  
  
“呀，哈哈哈哈——”  
  
对方傻笑着，佐助回头白了一眼。  
  
只一眼，就看到对面屋顶上有人蹲着。  
  
是鬼童丸的矢。  
  
“鸣人——”告知已经来不及，佐助伸手抽出对方腰间别着的佩刀想要将飞来之矢斩断，经脉尽断令他使不出力量，虽然熟练的使出同样的招式，那剑刃也只能改变箭矢的轨迹，佐助整个人都被弹飞在对方怀里。  
  
“啊？……码头就在前面啦！佐助！——佐助？”  
  
雨完全降了下来，黑云中开始翻滚着雷鸣。  
  
在对方怀里的佐助一动没动。  
  
“怎么了佐助？快来！”  
  
鸣人拍了拍他的肩膀，而他却紧盯着手中的刀。  
  
闪电划破天空，熟悉的手感让佐助抬头盯着对方。  
  
“你怎么会有大蛇丸的草雉剑？”  
  
“啊呀，说来话长——”  
  
“你为什么知道我对天雷发过誓——你究竟是何人？！！”  
  
一声雷鸣贯彻长空，仿佛整个大地都与之震动，南贺川的水涨起来了。  
  
金发少年却笑的无比真诚，半推半拉着他跑上码头，“到了缘切寺你可是要快点好起来的说——原来的你，不是人人都敬畏的御雷之使吗。”  
  
“你怎么会知道，你究竟是——”佐助睁大了眼睛。  
  
“我啊，差点就来晚啦，”金发少年将佐助推下小舟，去解绳子，接着大声地、不成调子的唱了出来，“‘……实力最强的九喇嘛、遇上了木叶的白痴啊’。”  
  
“你是——”佐助摇晃着想在小舟中站起来，试了几次都失败了，小舟随着随流震颤着——洪水要来了。  
  
“其实是‘遇上了木叶的鸣人’——是我自己改的……我啊，”金发少年拽着绳子，雨水打他脸上留下满脸水渍，“小时候跟父亲学了这首歌，溺水后就只记得这首歌了。”  
  
他终于想起了，一直都以为逆光而面目不清的那个孩子，是因为阳光照在那金发上，像逆光一样。  
  
有什么如同此时的河水，在他心中也猛然高涨起来。  
  
“……鸣人——鸣人！”  
  
佐助想要去抓对方的手，而对方却松开了绳索，小舟便乘着波涛向下游冲去。  
  
“带着这个去见大蛇丸，他答应帮你！”鸣人一把扯下刀鞘与自己的武士刀一同扔进小舟里。  
  
“那你怎么办！！”他丢掉手中的草雉剑抓着船舷对码头上的人喊着，冲到船舷奋力伸手去抓。  
  
却被船向后扯着，手中只是捏住了雨线。  
  
仿佛心也突然空空如也。  
  
“答应我，养好伤。”鸣人傻笑着朝他挥了挥手。  
  
佐助只能抓住船舷，在颠沛中看着岸上。  
  
“鸣人！！！……背后！！背后！！！！”  
  
他惊慌失措的喊道，却看到对方还在伸着脖子对他笑。  
  
药师寺家厮们的人影在他眼前看的不真切，迎面的雨水迷蒙了他的视线。  
  
到最后他也没有碰到鸣人的手，也没有破除对方的忍术。  
  
忍者最最基本的忍术，就是绝对不能泄露身份。  
  
剑法那么差，却能带着大蛇丸的爱刀，那刀必定是鸣人从师父那里得来的。总是听大蛇丸抱怨剑法奇烂、爱捉弄人——传说三忍之一的的挚友自来也，应该就是鸣人的师父了。  
  
被当作异种的孩子、他唯一的朋友并未被湍流带走，然而短暂的相逢与离别却让他这风雨之时更为悲喜交加。  
  
但他们都还活着。  
  
奋力的活着。  
  
洪水急雨之上，在湍流中摇晃的佐助仰面感受到乌云之下的疾风迅雷——他们从未如此亲近。  
  
已经传达到了：  
  
无论发生何事，都一定要活下去，活下去，为了对方而活下去。  
  
鸣人回过身去，瞪着围拢在码头的家厮们，惊雷之中眼神似乎变了，表情也愈加可怕起来。  
  
他高声喊道，“不想死的话现在就离开啊我说。”  
  
说着从怀中掏出那只钱袋。  
  
家厮们窃纷纷冲了上去，鸣人一抽绳子，光滑的石头散落在码头上，加上雨水，便有了撒菱的效果，只轻轻用手肘便将对方击落水中。而鸣人手中绳子的另一头连着的，是一柄磨的锋利的苦无，仅仅抽回绳子将苦无捏在手中，手起刀落便抹了对方的脖子。  
  
双方还想再战之时，空中惊雷劈下，轰鸣声震耳欲聋，白光连结天地之间，那闪电不偏不倚击中了药师寺，整栋木阁在风雨中着起了冲天大火。  
  
“这就是驭雷忍术？”鸣人感叹着，回身望着滚滚而去的南贺川，“——好厉害啊我说！”  
  
*搜身：那时候进游郭不能带武器，武器都要寄放到前面。  
  
*忠于君主：这里指的是武士道，武士道讲‘忠’是指忠于君主；众道，也讲‘忠’，喜欢一个人就要忠于对方，是对‘盟兄盟弟’的‘忠’（誓死不更二兄）。佐助在这里的意思是指两种忠不能有所冲突。另外江户时期这类事情也有发生，通常会害死不能两全的武士。  
  
*手里剑，其实就是飞镖，没漫画里那么大那么夸张。形状是一样的。  
  
***  
  
狂风与雷云都过去了，只有急雨不断地下着，下着，仿佛将整个夏日的雨水都留给今日。黑云散去，天空大亮，顺流而下的河面，在这颠沛之中，那一叶小舟夹在中间毫无反抗之力。  
  
佐助的小舟被冲到下游时被厚厚的拦河网网住，他顺着拦河之网艰难的向岸上靠去。  
  
一根绳子被抛了过来，他将绳子系在船上，怀中抱着佩刀，抓住绳索一脚深一脚浅的爬上岸。  
  
大蛇丸与缘切寺的住持都戴着斗笠在绳索的尽头等着他，雨水将他浇的透湿，浴衣贴着细瘦的胸膛，冰冷的令他瑟瑟发抖。  
  
“佐助君？”大蛇丸伸出手，袖口已经湿透——显然他们一直都等在这里。  
  
佐助一言不发地将怀中的两把刀递了过去，大蛇丸笑了一声，只拿回了弯曲的草雉，留给佐助直身的苍田*。  
  
当佐助转向缘切寺的住持之时，全身怔住了。  
  
那一刻仿佛陷入了幻梦之中，只有雨声，雨声，只有冰冷的雨滴。  
  
他黑色的眼睛情不自禁地瞪大了，咬住嘴唇不让自己发抖。  
  
坠落而下的雨水却又像是告诉他：  
  
噩梦结束了。  
  
佐助的脸上，流出了两股热流、混杂着那冰冷的雨水滴到地上。  
  
那一刻，他扑了上去终于委屈的放声痛哭了出来。  
  
“哥哥——”  
  
*关于佐助的剑，原作里佐助的那个直身剑就不是草雉剑，真正草雉剑大蛇丸自己留着呢，还把自己给捅死一次。所以在这里佐助那把直剑就是苍田。没错，重复，我没搞错。  
  
***  
  
 **尾声**  
  
暴雨过后，天空又重新出现了太阳。也预示着鸣人一行就要起程了。  
  
“喂喂，宇智波鼬真的没到下游深山去吗？”小樱叹了口气，“我是真的听说啊——”  
  
“当然没跑到下游去的说哦！我有更可靠的消息，”鸣人得意洋洋的笑道，“有个从雷隐村跑出来的人可能知道宇智波鼬的下落呢！我在药师寺可都听说了哦！”  
  
“啥？我才不信，你都被人家迷的七荤八素还有空——”  
  
“雷隐村村长的弟弟跑出去没回村，他好像认识鼬的弟弟，你想想，那个鼬跑出来想找弟弟，肯定要先找到他问问呀？”鸣人拍着胸脯保证，“所以肯定没错啦没错！”  
  
“要是这次还没找到呀，”女子白了他一眼，“我保证不打死你。”  
  
忍者之戒律是功绩与名声为无用之物，永远浸泡在黑暗之中，无法留名青史。  
  
雨后的阳光愈发令人精神振奋，漩涡鸣人扬起脸，让自己沉浸在其中。  
  
忍者有四项基本戒律。  
  
不准滥用忍术，师父说只能用在公事上；  
  
舍弃一切自尊，师父说逃命要紧；  
  
必须守口如瓶，师父说即使为此失去生命；  
  
绝对不能泄露身份，师父说这可是最基本的忍术。  
  
这次当然不算破戒哦。  
  
还记得他偷偷潜入木叶把宇智波鼬放出来的时候，鼬大哥一直担心弟弟下落、于是接了任务。  
  
随后把鼬大哥安排进缘切寺的小动作好像被木叶发现了一些，不过谁知道呢。  
  
说到做到，那才是他的忍道。  
  
金发少年想到这里笑出了声，金色的头发在阳光中耀眼无比。  
  
漩涡鸣人，自称是男人，却也不过若众。跟着传说中的三忍之一自来也鬼混了好几年，没想到师父对剑道是一窍不通，教导无方。  
  
结果他的常之行根本扮不成武士。  
  
嘛，浪人也凑合啦。  
  
“你在傻笑什么啊白痴鸣人！”春野樱瞪了他一眼，“喂喂，听说‘御雷之使’又出现了哦。”  
  
“御雷……啥？”金发少年睁开一只眼睛。  
  
“啊呀，反正你也不明白，就是一个超——厉害的忍者，药师寺大火便是凭证。”  
  
“哎？真有那么厉害？”  
  
“没人见过他的真面目，之前都销声匿迹了，也有人说他死了。”女子数落道，“总之可不是你这种等闲之辈、好色之徒能比得上的！对了，说道那日你救出来的到底是谁啊？人们都说是药师寺的老板作孽，连风雷之神都触怒，这才派了御雷使者前来替天行道……”  
  
“对对对！那叫什么来着？天理难容！！！”金发少年突然拍着大腿叫道，“天理难容！！——那人是被迫卖给别人入赘的，他家主子又把他卖到游廊，所以我才——”  
  
“所以你才拼了命也要偷人家老婆出来不是？！”  
  
“哎呀，那个——”  
  
“你还专门挑下暴雨之时，难怪那之后踪迹难寻——漩涡鸣人，偷人家老婆！”  
  
“才不是啊我说！”  
  
“小心被吃到嘴的河豚毒死哎！”  
  
“真的不是啊我说！！！！”  
  
“说真的鸣人……要是任务完成后，你打算去哪？”小樱正色道。  
  
漩涡鸣人睁开了双眼，望向远方，瞳孔纯粹的如同雨后的清空。  
  
“哈。”  
  
（END）  
  
作者：感谢 @堆放处 一直都支持我，为我做beta，忍受我各种耍脾气。希望大家能喜欢，以后有空会写这个小说的作品解构。  
  
希望大家读的愉快。  
  
PS：老师说，写作文要扣题。（。）  
  
PPS:我同样传到了佐盟，如果能看到长长的评论就太好了TAT。总之无论如何，请用评论淹死我吧。  
  
===================2015.3.8===========================  
  
 **  
（后记）《河豚味》（作品解构）（by青木）**  
  
  
  
  
后记  
  
  
  
（作品解构）  
  
  
  
第一次写江户时代的AU作品，会有不成熟的地方。  
  
这个故事是老早以前就像写的，大概七八年前当时还没放弃火影的日子，现在想来，若是当时心头一热，直接写了，也许也不会有今天这篇相对更加好看更加成熟的作品了。  
  
捧着茂吕美耶的日本文化的科普书，江户时代的游郭 、武士、夏天美味的鳗鱼烧和深藏在庸庸碌碌的市井以及月夜下那些上天入地忍者的种种神秘便相继扑面而来。  
  
这个故事的原型是渡边信一郎的混沌武士里面的一集，也是我印象特别深刻非常喜欢的一个故事。于是喜欢的故事情节配上现在喜欢的人物，能写出来实在太好了。  
  
唯一不太满意的是自己的文笔。  
  
因为很多事情几乎没有办法写出来。  
  
对于两位主人公，双方都有各自不能说的秘密，虽然无法说出口，却有着相同的想法与默契。  
  
所以很多时候，无法在文中点破，只能以神态、动作来侧面体现双方各自的心理活动。  
  
我会尽量做到文中没有一句描写是多余的，没有一个动作和神态是随意的。  
  
也许可以详细描写其中一方，但这两个孩子我们都无法不去注视着。  
  
关于鸣人其实是忍者这个事实，佐助最后是明白的，但也无法说出口。其实前面有着最最明显的暗示就是，一开始就说了鸣人的师父是自来也，接着中间相继介绍了纲手和大蛇丸都是三忍之一，并且自来也和蛇叔也有各种有趣的关系，那稍微细想，鸣人的额师父可能也是忍者了。于是到后面鹿丸也旁敲侧击心里已经推测出鸣人的真实身份。听说很多忍者，尤其是‘草根’一级的忍者，他们世世代代都住在敌人的地区，有的也许一辈子都没有任何任务，所以等到老爹临终前会将儿子叫来颤颤巍巍把这个秘密告诉下一代。也有隐藏在武士、化作浪人、装成艺人甚至是书画官，神神秘秘令人想一探究竟。  
  
其实忍者就是隐藏在黑暗中进行刺探情报甚至暗杀工作的人，本篇的忍者的定义就是那个时代真实的忍者的模样。  
  
于是鸣佐二人戴上了他们各自的面具。  
  
隐藏在面具之下的二人，有痛苦也有欢乐。  
  
所以我没法在写佐助得知自己要被主人卖到游郭时想跳河以死抗争之时遇到鸣人时，心中的对于美好生活的渴望——那孩子只是倔强的撇撇嘴望着鸣人，逞强的否定了事实、赌气一般活了下去。  
  
我也没法写出鸣人遇到河边撑伞之人后，爱上了那一身倔强却曾经武功高强、心思细腻的佐助——只能背地里放肆的嗅对方脖颈后的味道以及对着红伞出神发愣。  
  
我没办法同时写出那晚在游郭相遇，他们各自顾忌对方的心情——佐助害怕因为自己而令鸣人去犯罪偷钱；鸣人却万分担心佐助在游郭里的生活。细想原著也不过如此，一直逃走和永远拒绝鸣人的佐助，不也正是那个心底里害怕将对方一同拖入黑暗的人吗。  
  
鸣人这边发生的事情大致可以串出来：他潜入木叶将被关起来的宇智波鼬放走，安排鼬哥到那缘切寺化型为寺院住持，而后被木叶发觉（团藏不停地说有老鼠），木叶就顺水推舟以一个冠冕堂皇的理由让鸣人去杀掉鼬，以此来试探鸣人到底是不是叛徒，还派了不知情的忍者小樱作为监视和同事。而鸣人在满世界执行这个任务之时也在同时寻找鼬托他寻找的弟弟。  
  
至于佐助这个名字，在以前其实也很常见。  
  
我还没有办法写出鸣人得知佐助的名字时，心中非常不安，在同鹿丸询问讨论之后证实这个佐助正是鼬的弟弟时的心痛，更没有办法写出，当他听到那首故意教错别人的尾兽歌，确定了佐助就是他童年的亲近之人时，那种炙烤着心尖的令人发狂的悲伤和欣喜——那种无法说出口的五味杂陈的心情。  
  
很多时候并没有写出来，并非因为不能写，而是他们各自怀着用任何言辞都无法形容的感情。  
  
有GN心疼鸣人为什么非要在洪水之时将佐助弄上船来冒险，我想说的是，洪水暴雨会把所有痕迹都冲刷干净，另外鸣人本身也信任佐助的实力，而等在下游的蛇叔和鼬哥拉了拦河网，做了很多手准备，不能说安全十足，不过成功非常容易。  
  
至于佐助在等雷雨，因为他认为鸣人走了就不再回来（暴雨过后，梅雨季节过去，鸣人也就起程），所以打算与药师寺同归于尽。  
  
观测星象、辨别天气，也是最必要的忍术之一，于是二人都意识到雷雨要来之时，佐助心里就猜到鸣人的真实身份了。  
  
虽说最后算是脱离险境、皆大欢喜的结局，不过因为相互分开，不知这次别离之后何时还能想见，几乎让读者们也跟着怅然若失起来。  
  
插一句，带土兄，你千万别腿贱跑到缘切寺去要人，看住持不打死你……  
  
嗯，最后说一下肉。  
  
其实最初的动机当然也有肉的原因。  
  
偷个老婆回来，床当然一定要上啊！  
  
虽然写肉的经验不足，不过这篇的肉部分写着看起来并不是那么糟。  
  
虽然佐助被团藏、雷影还有其他一些人都XXX，但上床这种事情，果然还是要两情相悦才有爱意、才令人感到美好和温暖、才能让人觉察到纯洁。  
  
不管什么体位，我都非常喜欢写佐助脸红的样子。  
  
傲娇倔强的少年果然在脸红的时候才最为可爱。  
  
暴雨过后晴空万里，鸣人的‘任务’继续下去，他要去找雷影的弟弟当然不是打听鼬的——不是之前答应了艾大叔，要找回他的弟弟吗？  
  
江户时代身为忍者完全不能把真实想法挂在嘴边，众道更甚，只能隐藏自己真正的想法。  
  
也许继续赶路，看上去什么都无所谓的鸣人更像没心没肺的风流浪人。  
  
但如果没有爱到骨子里，又怎能如此舍命前来？  
  
  
  
（END）  
  
  
  
（我本人对于处这种事情并没有严格的文章洁癖，对于在意的朋友们，前面tag介绍的时候我说了，也就……不再讨论啦。）  
  
  
  
PS：写的比较匆忙。谢谢大家舍命吃河豚的精神前来，希望我的文章能有让大家尝到一点点河豚嫩滑的味道。长长的评论实在太美味了，我都一一反复舔了好多遍，激动的不知道回复什么=v=


	2. 作品解构2

作品解构2  
2020.5.16

1、当时听的歌是anju的higanbana。无论是歌词还是曲调都符合我对这个充满雨味道的故事的想象。看本文时可以听听，很浪漫。

2、一开始我也觉得唱尾兽歌那里有点雷，但反复看了下想起不是随便编的——佐助知道新曲但他对鸣人并不敷衍，非常坦诚的告诉他‘作为佐助’会的歌谣，佐助只要面对鸣人就莫名会受到鼓励，他非常努力的在做自己，用一切方法去反抗，即使把自己儿时的记忆托付给对方。

而这里暗示着鸣人对佐助感情实质转变，原来鸣人只是喜欢对方的脸或气质，从自己接了鼬哥的任务出发，只把佐助当做委托人的弟弟，当做传说中的御雷忍者，当做需要救出的暗线任务目标。可当他听了佐助的儿歌他终于确定，佐助就是他儿时的伙伴。这时候，佐助是不是暗线任务必须要救出的目标已经不重要了，鸣人确定他要动真格的了，无论如何都要救对方逃出生天。

3、当年试图淹死小鸣人当然是木叶干的，只不过木叶的高层挑了鸣人和小伙伴佐助在树林里玩的时候下手。

4、鹿丸说的事情是小时候在木叶村掉河里，被鼬和止水救了，但止水不幸淹死了，而鼬从没责怪过鹿丸。

5、那个鳗鱼的梗应该是艺伎回忆录里的，当时给少女们讲初夜是怎么回事会讲“鳗鱼钻洞”的故事。

6、在当时，忍者的兜当布和普通人的兜当布不一样，普通人是缠住腰，而忍者的兜当布更长，绕过脖子，为了在紧急的时候当绳索用。所以在开头佐助洗澡时拆下兜当布是从脖颈出绕的，是忍者的习惯。而与之对应逃跑时，鸣人给佐助拿的兜当布也是长布条，其中究竟是含着鸣人希望佐助不要放弃再度成为人人敬畏的传说中的忍者，还是因为自己就是忍者了解其中的习惯，或者兼有之，亦或者包含着其他的感情，就不得而知了。

7、哦，这篇里设定还有鸣人是传说中的御风使者，与佐助在江湖上合称风雷之神。其实以前在想写的番外中脑过，只不过番外要写出来太累太累了，就随意脑了下过去了：

佐助三年以后恢复了状态，听说鸣人当上了木叶村的村长，等过去之后木叶已经被大名带兵端了。于是佐助一边做任务满世界找鸣人，一边以御雷使的身份行侠仗义，但怎样都找不到鸣人，就这么长大成人了。

佐助到处找鸣人的时候还是骚扰鹿丸。【鹿丸：你们两个就不能换个人】

失意的佐助借着接任务的契机想给鸣人报仇，他设计将自己献给大名，以成为盟兄弟的代价接近对方。

佐助过夜时跑去刺杀大名，当晚他拿着苦无一撩帘——

哦豁，是鸣人。

****

PS：由于佐盟有时候会换域名之类的操作，我就不动原贴内容了。还有lof，lof一动肯定也都被审核。所以原文里有些错字和的地得的错误就只能暂时忍忍，也许以后有机会我会把这篇扔到ao3上去做个备份。

当年我究竟是怎么写出一股带浓重雨味儿的日式江户故事的？现在看这篇故事依然好神奇啊，我还能闻到雨的味道。

最后，谢谢各位的留言，包容我的浅薄、幼稚、中二，这是我一生都会由衷感谢的事情。


End file.
